The Dark Side And Back
by Docholiday024
Summary: Love, loss, failure and hatred take him over the edge of darkness. Can love bring him back? Can the love of another be the shining light that brings him back from the dark place he is residing? Come take a journey with the most recognized wizard in the history of the magical world. A journey that will take you to the Dark Side and Back!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Side And Back**

**A/N:** I Posted this story once but it wasn't up to what I or my readers that it should be so I took it down and have been reworking it. So I want to see how people take to this story. I will post the first 2 chapters and see what kind of feed back I get. This story was a challenge a friend of mine gave me. In short they wanted a mix of the movies the books and my writing.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I am merely borrowing them for amusement reasons._

**Intro:** _Harry Potter is the boy who lived. Raised by his muggle Aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon. Mistreated for the whole of his young life by them. The abuse he suffers from them includes; beatings, starvation, physical labor and just being treated like a slave._

_Then salvation comes in the form of a letter accepting him into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the letter comes a dark prophecy that Harry knows nothing of, few do in fact. During his time at Hogwarts he will find Friendship, Love, Failure, Loss, Anger, Hatred and the Dark Side of Magic._

_Love, loss, failure and hatred take him over the edge of darkness. Can love bring him back? Can the love of another be the shining light that brings him back from the dark place he is residing? The fate of both worlds hangs in the balance and in the hands of one girl. Will she win the love of the only boy she has ever truly wanted?_

_Come take a journey with the most recognized wizard in the history of the magical world. A journey that will take you to the Dark Side and Back!_

**Chapter 1**

**Life at the Dursley's**

On a bright sunshiny morning in England, the sun shone down on a town called Little Whinging. It seemed to shine a little more brightly on number 4 private drive.

From the outside it looked like any other house on private drive. It was white and two stories tall. Along the front of the house to either side of the door was two small flower gardens. Both seemed well tended and were in full bloom. Along the edge of the side walk along the street there was a row of hedges that were nicely trimmed. The lawn was mowed and well maintained. All and all it was a peaceful looking home.

But like all books, the cover can be deceiving. It is when you walked through the door that the true story comes to light. It is at this time you find out that it is a home of hatred, and bigotry. A place where no one should ever have to live.

Dudley's birthday

We see a woman walking through a swinging door. She walks up to a small door under the stairs. It looks to be a storage cupboard. She unlocks it from the outside and reaches in. She grabs a young boy by a handful of hair and drags the him out of the cupboard.

"Get Up, Up I say. It is time to get up." She screeches.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." The smallish size boy says.

This boy who stands all of 4'10" tall, is small for his age. He is also as thin as a rail coming in at about 85 lbs. His hair is black and never seems to stay in place no matter how hard he tries to get it to. The hair drops down over his forehead to his eye brows. His soulful green eyes depict an aura of wisdom that seem to be older than his age. He wears a pair of wire rimmed round spectacles that help to add to the mystery of his aged eyes.

He is wearing what appear to be hand-me-downs to big for him. His pants are held up by a string belt and has holes in the knees. His shirt appears dirty and to large with holes in it as well. You can see his chest through the holes and can make out the lines of his ribs.

"In the kitchen with you boy." She yells.

"Yes aunt Petunia." He says as he walks through the swinging door.

"There you are boy. Finish cooking breakfast and don't you dare burn anything. Bring me more tea while you are at it!" A very large and rotund man, who appears to be in his middle 40's. Says from the table as he reads the morning paper.

"Yes uncle Vernon, right away." The boy says.

"Listen to me boy. This is my son's birthday today and you better not mess it up. Is that understood, cause if you do you won't get any food for 2 days." He tells the boy.

"Yes uncle Vernon." The boy says.

At this time the swinging door burst open an a rather large sized kid enters the room. He shoves the other boy out of the way almost causing him to drop the tea pot. The new kid rushes over to Vernon. He see's the dining room which is just off of the kitchen has a bunch of gifts wrapped in it.

"How many are there?" He asks.

"36, counted them meself." Vernon says.

"36, 36! But last year I had 37!" The large boy says.

"Now Dudley there are several a lot large than last years presents." Vernon says.

"Larger, larger you say. I don't give a care how large they are!" Dudley says.

"Now pumpkin calm down, we will be taking you to the zoo today. We can stop on the way back and you can pick out two more gifts ok." Petunia tells him.

"Hurry with my breakfast boy, didn't you hear I am going to the zoo!" Dudley says to the boy.

"Yes Dudley." The boy says.

"While we are gone you will mow the lawn and trim the hedges. Is that understood boy." Vernon tells him.

"Yes uncle Vernon." The boy says.

"You will also weed the flower beds by the porch. Don't step on any of them this time, remember what happened last time!" Petunia tells him.

"Yes aunt Petunia." He says.

"Don't know why we put up with a whelp like you. You are good for nothing at all. If you mess any of those things up and you will remember it. Now get your worthless self in that kitchen and do the dishes." Vernon berates him.

"Yes uncle Vernon." The boy tells him in a saddened voice.

The Dursley's grab their coats and then leave through the front door, leaving all of there dirty dishes on the table. The boy sighs and walks over and starts stacking the dishes. As he does this he also eats what ever scraps are left on the plates.

'One day I will get a whole meal.' he thinks to himself.

Once the dishes are in the dishwasher he goes out to the shed in the back yard. He pulls the mower out and takes it out front. He notices a moving van in the drive of number 3 private drive. He watches for a few moments and sees an adult man and woman. They seem to be talking to one of the men who are driving the moving van.

As they turn toward the house a girl about Harry's age comes out of the door. She has long wavy brown hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. She is wearing blue jeans and a white T-Shirt. He is trying to see her face but it is turned a way, before he gets a glimpse of it her and the two adults enter the house.

He shrugs his shoulders and starts the mower. He makes the passes back and forth just like his uncle had showed him. No since in making him angry. It takes him about 25 minutes to mow and trim the yard. He then puts away the mower and returns to the yard with the trimmers. He starts on the ones near to the new neighbors house. As he is about to start trimming he hears a soft voice from the other side of the hedges, that about makes him jump out of his worn sneakers.

"Who are you?"

"Who ever you want me to be." Harry responds.

"Ok, hey you look thirsty, care for some lemonade?" The girl from earlier asks.

"Excuse me?" The boy responds.

"I asked if you would like some lemonade?" She says again.

"Um, you sure you want me to have some?" The boy asks.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have asked. Here I brought out two glasses just in case, you might as well drink one." She tells him.

"Thank you." The boy says as he takes the glass.

She gets a smile that seems to the boy as if it goes from ear to ear and makes the day seem brighter. She shyly hands him the glass. She notices the condition of his clothes and him as well. His hair is sweaty an matted but also reveals a scar on his forehead that she can't really make out. Still looking down and only sneaking peeks at the boy she talks again.

"My name is Hermione."

"Hello Hermione, I am Harry." He tells her, then takes a long gulp from the glass.

"So Harry have you lived here long?" Hermione asks, taking a sip of hers as well.

"For almost 10 years now." Harry tells her, taking another gulp.

"So what are the people around here like?" She asks him.

"I really wouldn't have a clue. The only time I am out of the house is when I am doing yard work." Harry says.

"Why is that?" Hermione asks.

"It is a long story. Plus I have to get this done before my aunt and uncle get back." Harry says avoiding the question and finishing his drink.

"Surly you can talk a few more minutes? See I knew you were thirsty." She says to him noticing his glass is empty.

"No I really shouldn't. I will be in a lot of trouble if I don't get this done. Yeah guess I was at that." Harry tells her, realizing the glass is empty as well.

"Surely you jest? What is in a grounding? Here you want the rest of mine?" Hermione asks.

"What is grounding? No it is for you to drink." Harry says as he hands her back the other glass.

"It is a punishment for when you are bad. You know like you have to stay in your room for a week. No TV for a week, or no telephone." Hermione tells him.

"Sounds like my normal life." Harry frowns.

"Huh?" Hermione says.

"Look, I don't have the kind of life you do ok. I do chores. I cook, clean and do the outside work. The rest of the time I am in my little room under the stairs. If I don't get it done right or fast enough then I don't get grounded I get a beating and no food for a while." Harry tell her.

"How awful. Is there anything I can do?" She asks him.

"Yeah just leave me alone for now so I can get my work done." Harry tells her.

"Of course. Well maybe we will get to see each other another time." Hermione says.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. Now I really have to get this done before my aunt and uncle get home." Harry says as he goes back to trimming the hedges.

"Ok." She says as she walks back over to the porch and sits on the steps watching him.

Harry finishes trimming the hedges, he picks up all of the branches and sticks them in the trash can. He returns the trimmers to the small shed in the back yard. He then precedes to weed out the flower gardens by the front porch. He runs inside to take a quick shower and change clothes so that Uncle Vernon wouldn't yell at him for being all sweaty inside the house.

Once he was showered and had his pants on he decided to step out the back door to get a little sun shine. He was normally too embarrassed to go out with out a shirt on. His body was too thin and he knew it. But he felt it was safe cause Hermione was up front.

He sat on the back patio table and stretched his arms out behind him leaning back. This allowed the sun to shine down on his bare chest. He was contemplating his life, what it would be like if he had a real family and friends that cared for him. Really cared not because they were forced to. He heard a gasp coming from next door.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to be offensive." He said as he realized his shirt was still inside.

"No it is ok. But you are so thin." Hermione tells him.

"Yeah, look don't say anything to anyone. This isn't the best place, but it is all I have." Harry tells her.

"I won't I promise." Hermione says.

She keeps sneaking glances at him and then looking down again. She knows he is being mistreated. She also knows that most girls would see him and look away. His thinness made him look unhealthy and sickly. Hermione knew better, she could see the inner spirit that rested in this young man standing across the fence from her. An idea hit her almost at once.

"Wait right here." She said as she ran into her house.

Harry stood there feeling out of himself. He so wanted to go get his shirt and put it on. He didn't like the fact that she could see the rope holding up his pants. Or just how much bigger they were. She appeared carrying a plate in her hands. It had several sandwiches on it and some chips as well.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"Starving, but I don't think I should." Harry says.

"Come on just one won't hurt you. I can see the drive, if they show up I can warn you." She tells him.

"Ok maybe one." Harry says as he takes one and begins to eat it.

"Has your life always been like this?" Hermione asks.

"Since I was one I guess. That is when my parents were killed in a car crash. I was then forced to live here with my aunt and uncle." Harry tells her.

"I am so sorry. I am stupid I should never have brought that up." She says as she hands him another sandwich.

"Your not stupid. You just didn't know is all. Don't worry about it really I have learned to deal with it." Harry tells her with a smile as he accepts some chips from her.

"I some times think I am not suppose to have friends. When it comes to learning and reading books I am great. But when talking to other people it gets all messed up in here." She says pointing to her head, she was still sneaking peeks at Harry's chest and stomach.

"I know that happens to me too most of the time. Though it seems worse when it is a girl. Which makes this odd, cause I am having no trouble talking to you." Harry smiles as she hands him yet another sandwich.

"Yeah well wish I could say the same." She says as she looks at his thin body again.

"It will get easier. I can't make any promises but when I can I will talk to you." Harry says, it is just now that he realizes that the plate she is holding is empty. What is worse he couldn't remember her eating a single bite of anything.

"You let me eat all of that. I thought we were going to share it." Harry says stricken.

"Nope I brought it out all for you. Then I started talking about anything and everything so you wouldn't notice." Hermione smiles at him.

"Very clever. You are most definitely smart." Harry says with a smile.

"Thank you." She says with a shy smile.

"No thank you. I don't think I have had that much to eat at one time in my whole young life." Harry smiles at her.

"You are welcome. I will try to help every chance I get. I know I promised I wouldn't tell but I wonder if I can keep that promise." Hermione says.

"You have to. Other wise we can't be friends." Harry says near a panic.

"Ok I will, unless it gets worse." Hermione says.

"It really can't get worse." Harry says.

"Be careful what you say." Hermione chides him.

"True." Harry says.

"Oh no they are home." She says ducking down.

"Ok I got to go, thanks again." He tells her and is gone.

"Your welcome." She says to the air as a single rose appears on the plate in her hands. The shock on her face is plain to see.

The next day finds Harry's door unlocked at Noon. He slowly gets out of the Cupboard and comes face to face with Uncle Vernon. Vernon was sneering at him as if he was nothing more that garbage.

"You did a terrible job on that lawn yesterday boy. Had to fix it myself! Now we are going to the store, having the new neighbors over this evening for dinner. You will cook and serve the meal with no misbehavior. If it goes well we may let you keep the left overs. While we are gone you will finish the back yard. Make sure to clean out around the fence too. The weeds are really getting bad. Wash the patio table as well, we might decided to dine out there tonight." Vernon tells him.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry says as he starts for the back yard.

Harry hesitates in the kitchen long enough for the Dursley's to make it out the front door. He heard the car start and then watched from the window as it backed out of the drive and pulled away. He quickly went to the cupboard and changed into a pair of shorts.

He walked out into the back yard to the smaller of the two sheds. He pulled the weed trimmer out first deciding to tackle the weeds first. As he approached the fence a smiling Hermione was sitting on one of the lay down lawn chairs. Harry quickly turns away when he realized she was in just a bikini.

He took his shirt off and laid it on a chair not wanting to get it all sweaty. Finally he started up the Weed trimmer and did the fence farthest away from Hermione. He then did along the back fence and along the house. Having stalled as long as he could he starts on the fence that separated Hermione's house from his.

As he was trimming along the fence he looked up to see her walking his way. He shook his head to clear it. He was sure she was glowing. The closer she got the worst it got. By the time she made it to the fence the pain was so strong Harry collapsed into blackness. As he did so he heard her voice.

"Harry what's wrong?"

Harry could hear a voice inside his head. 'You won't have her, I will kill her first.'

'Kill who?' Harry screamed back at the voice.

'The one they think will save you. The one the prophecy talks about.' The voice cackled.

'Who is they and who are you and what prophecy?' Harry asks.

'Mark my words boy she will die!' A hideous laugh could be heard before it was quite again.

Then another voice could be heard, but couldn't make out a word it was saying. He could make out a light in the distance. He was fighting to make it to that light. Struggling with every thing he had to make it to the light and that voice. He had no idea why it was so important for him to, but he knew it was. The closer he got the more distinct the voice got. When it seemed like the light was just in his grasp, the voice came back full strength. It was the voice of an angel, and the light was his salvation.

"Harry Wake up! Come on Wake Up! Harry, please wake up."

Hermione had made it across the fence and had Harry's head laying in her lap. She was gently shaking his head back and forth while alternating light taps on the cheek.

"I would if you would stop smacking me." Harry's voice was week and strained.

"Oh thank God!" Hermione almost screams.

He opens his eyes and looks in to her Brown ones. He gets a small smile on his face. As his senses start to return he realizes that he is laying with his head in her lap and goes to sit up. The world starts to spin. As he goes to lay back down Hermione puts her hand on his face. There is a golden glow that comes from the pair as both are knocked away from each other. Harry is the first to recover.

"If you didn't want me to lay my head back into your lap all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to shove me away." Harry tells her not understanding what happened.

"Harry I thought you pushed me away. I never pushed you away." Hermione tells him.

"Ok, guess it is wall of weird material." Harry smiles at her trying to put her at ease.

"Wall of what?" She asks him.

"Nothing. It is something off of a show I got to watch once." Harry tells her.

Realizing he has been staring at her he quickly looks away. She notices this and smiles. Surely he couldn't be embarrassed by her bikini.

"Sorry not use to seeing girls in there underwear." He says.

"This is a bikini not underwear silly. Girls wear them all the time." She tells him.

"First time I ever saw it." He tells her.

"Ok. Well just sit there I will be back ok." He nods his head.

While he is waiting on her to come back out of her house he thinks about what was said. Was it just all imagination or was there something to it. The more he thought about it, the more he decided that it was just imagination. He was still deep in thought when she reemerge from her house. Again she was carrying a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of lemonade.

"Not this time Hermione. I will eat some of that, but you are going to come over and sit at the table. That way we can both eat." Harry tells her.

"Ok, here take these." She says.

He reaches over the fence and takes the tray from her. He watches as she grabs the fence and jumps over it. She had put on shorts while she was inside but still just had her bikini top on.

They make their way to the table with Harry studying his feet most of the time. He sets the plate and two glasses down on the table and then holds her chair for her. She smiles at him as he scoots the chair closer to the table.

"Such the gentleman aren't we?" Hermione says.

"I guess, I read about guys doing that in books. Just seemed like it was the right thing to do. Sorry if it wasn't." Harry tells her.

"Oh no it was fine. Sorry didn't mean to embarrass you." Hermione says. "Shall we?"

"Yes, After you." Harry motions.

She takes a sandwich off of the plate on the tray and grabs a glass. She is quietly studying the young man. Ok he doesn't know what a bikini is. He only knows to be a gentleman from books. Does the guy not have a life.

"So you are telling me the truth about how you live?" She asks him as they eat.

"The truth every word of it." He says still not looking at her.

"Harry look at me would you." Hermione says.

"I do when it is needed." He says.

"Harry!" She says standing up.

He glances up and sees her standing right in front of him. His cheeks take on a crimson hue and he lowers his eyes again. Hermione sees this and grins.

"Listen Harry you are going to have to get over this. I promise girls wear these all the time. It is a normal thing during the summer." She says.

"If you say so. It is just that I have never had a girl as a friend. Hell I have never had a friend before. So it will take me time to get use to it." Harry tells her actually looking her in the eyes this time.

"Well you have one now. Both a friend and a girlfriend- ah I mean a friend that is a girl." Hermione corrects quickly.

"Ah- yeah I guess I do." Harry says just as quickly.

"Which part?" Hermione asks.

"Both of them." Harry says.

"That's good." Hermione tells him.

They continue to eat and chat back and forth. Harry slowly get over his shyness about her clothing. He is so wrapped up in their talk he looses track of time.

"Wow, it is getting late. Well you better go. My uncle should be home soon. Tonight you will see a completely different Harry. I will be the servant Harry, the slave. Just act like you don't know me and everything will be fine. Oh yeah, my aunt and uncle are going to try to set you up with their son Dudley. Take my advice, stay far far away from him." Harry says as he turns and walks inside.

"That won't be a problem. I already know who I want." Hermione says with a smile as she climbs back over the fence.

At exactly 7 pm The door bell rings. Harry quickly moves to answer the door. There in a dress that makes Harry look a second time stands Hermione. She has two people behind her as they stand on the porch.

"Please come in." Harry says quickly closing his mouth.

When he sees the small smile play on Hermione's face. He knows she dressed the way she did for him. To get some kind of reaction out of him. She was going to be disappointed if she thought that. If he did react he would be in for a hell of a beating at the end of the night.

Hermione knew this was a dangerous game for Harry. She had gotten the reaction she wanted at the door. So she stopped trying to get Harry to notice her. She of course had no interest what so ever in Dudley. Who to her looked like a beached whale.

The evening progressed from one course to another with Harry serving them all. He knew that even though he was the one serving it, he wouldn't get a single bite of any of it. Unless there was scraps left over when he did the dishes.

At every turn Petunia was talking up Dudley to Hermione. She listen politely but the image of a whale kept coming to mind making her giggle every so often. After a couple of hours of Harry's aunt trying to get her to like Dudley, she had enough.

"Mrs. Dursley I am sure your son is a fine person. But I am sorry I do have my eye on some one else. We have been talking for a few days now, and I think it will work out in the end. But thank you for your concern." Hermione says.

"Oh, well of course dear." Petunia says.

Hermione's mom and dad look at her curiously but say nothing. The evening winds down rather fast after Hermione's statement. It is like the Dursley's can't get them out of the house fast enough. Harry shows them to the door and opens it for them. Hermione's parents don't miss the fact that as she walks by Harry she touches his hand and he returns the touch. To anyone not looking for it they would miss it. But her parents had been watching her closely since her little speech. Now they know why she made it. With a smile on all of their faces the Grangers make their way home.

"This was your fault boy!" Vernon says as he rushes toward Harry.

"Mine? How?" Harry asks as he shies away from him.

"You did something wrong!" He yells again.

He has his belt in his hands as he starts beating Harry on the back and ass. He continues till Harry can barely stand. He then grabs him and drags him to the shed in the back yard. He throws him inside and locks the door and then returns to the house. This leaves Harry in a place he has been in before.

After the stinging and some of the pain has gone away he decides to crawl out of the back of the shed. There are a couple of boards that are lose enough to allow him to get out. He was hoping that the cool air on his bare skin might help. He walks over and sits down on the bench that is under the tree in the back yard careful not to lean back.

He had been sitting there for 5 minutes or so when he realized he was hearing a noise from Hermione's backyard, like a squeaking noise. He stands up and walks to the fence and looks over. There on a swing is Hermione, she is slowly moving back and forth on the swing.

"Hey." Harry says quietly.

Hermione jumps nearly out of her skin at the sound of a voice close to her. She quickly looks back and forth before she spots a dark figure at the fence. She is so startled she lets out a small scream and Harry is shoved backwards by an unseen force. He hits the ground so hard it is hard for him to breath at first.

Hermione realizing what she has done rushes to the fence and looks over to see Harry on the ground. She closes her eyes and puts her hand over her mouth, to cover her embarrassment.

"Nice to see you to Hermione. Mind telling me what that was?" Harry asks.

"I am so sorry Harry. You startled me half to death. I have no idea what happened." Hermione says as she jumps the fence.

"Well it felt worse than what Vernon did to me." Harry says.

"What do you mean? What Vernon did to you?" Hermione asks.

"Well it seems that you not liking Dudley is my fault." Harry says.

"What? I mean yeah I like you, but that has nothing to do with me not liking Dudley." Hermione says.

"According to them I did something wrong. So I got a beating and will now be in the shed for the next week or more." Harry says looking down.

Hermione takes the chance to really look at him. She now sees the fresh bruises on his back. A couple of them have even been bleeding. She holds her breath for a moment before she runs her hand gentle along one of the welts.

"These are because of me?" Hermione asks, she quickly takes her hand away when Harry flinches at her touch.

"No they are because Vernon is an ass." Harry says.

"Harry you just told me that he did it because he thought you did something wrong. Which in turn made me not want to try things with Dudley." Hermione says tears in her eyes.

"Well according to him, yeah. But it is still not your fault." Harry says as he reaches up and brushes away the tears in her eyes.

"How can you be so kind and nice to me after suffering that kind of beating because of me?" Hermione asks placing her hand on one of Harry's as he is wiping her tears.

"Because, it wasn't your fault Hermione. Vernon did this. He had no one to blame in his mind except me, so I got blamed. He would never think it has anything to do with him or his perfect family." Harry tells her.

Something came over Hermione in that moment, something she didn't understand. She leaned forward and her lips made contact with Harry's. It was a sweet kiss driven from the things Harry had been saying. She also wanted to let him know that She would always be there for him.

Harry was so surprised by the kiss that he sat there for a moment with out moving. This was the first kiss he had ever gotten and he had no idea what to do. When she pulled back he looked at her for a moment, then found his feet more interesting.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She could see the uncertainty there, and the embarrassment as well. This had to of been his first kiss. Well it was only her second one so she could understand.

"Wwhhat wwaas tthhat?" Harry asks her.

"Uh- well it was a kiss. I am sorry I don't know what came over me." Hermione tells him.

"It is ok, but I think I better get back in the shed. Vernon will be out to check on the lock before he goes to bed. Maybe after he goes to bed tomorrow night I can sneak back out." Harry says.

"Yeah sure I understand. I will try to sneak out as well. Maybe we can talk about things then." Hermione says, but it sounded more like a question.

"Maybe." Harry says.

She stands up and walks to the fence. She has just climbed over and landed on her feet when she hears her name. She turns to see Harry standing at the fence. She walks back to where they are face to face.

Harry watches as she walks back to him at the fence. He reaches over with out warning and kisses her again. He tries to do it like he had seen on T.V. several times. It is soft and almost like a butterfly. When he pulls back he sees Hermione has a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if it was better the second time. Besides that is the best birthday present I have ever gotten."

With that he walks back toward the shed leaving a smiling Hermione to watch him walk away. Just now realizing what it was he had said. It would be the last time she would see Harry for over a month.

Harry was watching the clock he had in the shed. He'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all.

Five minutes to go.

Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.

Four minutes to go.

Harry hears what sounds like footsteps.

Three minutes to go.

The next sound he hears is thunder booming in the air.

Two minutes to go

One minute to go and he'd be eleven.

Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him — three… two… one…

BOOM.

The whole Shed shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

BOOM.

They knocked again.

There was a pause. Then —

SMASH!

The door was pulled with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash, landing flat on the ground.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the Shed, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at Harry.

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise as he runs into the shed carrying a shotgun. "I demand that you leave at once, sir!" He said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up Dursley you great prune." Said the giant.

He reaches out and jerks the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands. He then bends it into a giant U as easily as if it had been made of rubber and throws it into a corner of the room. Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"And here's Harry!" Said the giant.

Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Last time I saw you, you was only a baby." Said the giant.

"I was?" Harry asks.

"Yep you sure were. Anyway, Harry." Said the giant turning his back on Vernon. "A very happy birthday to you. Got something for you here. I might a sat on it at some point, but I think it'll taste good just the same."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happee Birthdaee Harry written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was.

"Who are you?"

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

His eyes fell on the empty wood stove with the shriveled chip bags by it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp shed with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.

The giant sat down on the large barrel in the corner, which sagged under his weight. He began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, 2 chipped mugs. Soon the shed was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker. Uncle Vernon said sharply.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Harry."

The giant chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry Harry it is safe."

He passed the sausages to Harry. Who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

The giant took a gulp of tea and ate 1 of the sausages. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," He said. "Everyone does and like I told you: I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. You'll know all about Hogwarts, of course.

"Er no, Sorry." Said Harry.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry?" Barked Hagrid, turning to stare at Vernon. Who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew you weren't getting your letters. But I never thought you wouldn't even know about Hogwarts for crying out loud! Did you never wonder where your parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait just one second!"

He leap to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole shed. Vernon was cowering against the wall. "Do you mean to tell me. That this boy, this boy! Knows nothing about, about ANYTHING?"

Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.

"I know somethings. I can you know, do math and stuff." Harry tells him.

"About our world I mean. Your world. My world. your parents' world." Hagrid said

"What world?" Harry asks.

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" He boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.

"But you must know about your mom and dad. I mean, they're famous. You're famous." He said.

"What? My, my mom and dad weren't famous were they?"

"You don't know, you don't know?" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. "You don't know what you are?" he said finally.

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop!" He commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.

"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! And you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" Said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror as she and Dudley finally arrive.

"Ah, go boil your heads the both of you!" Said Hagrid. "Harry your a wizard."

There was silence inside the Shed. Only the rain and the whistling wind could be heard.

"I'm a what?" Gasped Harry.

"A wizard, of course." Said Hagrid. Sitting back down on the Barrel, which groaned and sank even lower, he continued. "And a thumping good one I'd say. That is once you've been trained up a bit. With a mom and dad like yours, what else would you be? I reckon it's about time you read your letter."

Harry stretched out his hand to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to;

Mr. H. Potter, The Shed 4 private drive Little Whinging.

He pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered.

"What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me." Said Hagrid.

Clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse. From yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl. A real live rather ruffled-looking owl. A long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry his letter.

Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid

Hagrid rolled up the note and gave it to the owl. The owl clamped it in its beak. Hagrid went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.

"Where was I?" Said Hagrid.

But at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"He's not going I tell you." He said.

"I'd like to see a great Muggle like you stop him." Hagrid grunted.

"A what?" Said Harry, interested.

"A Muggle." Said Hagrid. "It's what we call non-magic folk like them. And it's your bad luck you grew up in a family of the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish!" Said Uncle Vernon. "Swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You knew?" Said Harry. "You knew, all along that I'm a, a wizard?"

"Knew!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that, that school. She came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you! Of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as abnormal. Then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said.

"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" Roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowing his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. "That can wait for another time Harry."

Vernon having heard his fill of what the giant had been saying and moved closer to Harry. He worked moister into his mouth before he began to talk.

"Now you listen here boy!" He snarled. "I accept there's something strange about you. Probably nothing a good beating wouldn't cure. As for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos no denying it. The world's better off without them in my opinion. Asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types. Just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end!"

But at that moment, Hagrid leaped from the barrel and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword.

"I'm warning you, Dursley. I'm warning you, one more word."

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"That's better." Said Hagrid.

Breathing heavily and sitting back down on the Barrel. Harry, meanwhile still had hundreds of questions to ask him. Just wasn't sure how or when to ask them.

Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes. Harry instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley. Bullied and beaten by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. If he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? How come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football? If he was truly a wizard.

"Hagrid?" He said quietly. "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.

"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"

Harry looked into the fire. Now that he came to think about it. Every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he had been upset or angry. Chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach.

During this time Dudley had spotted Harry's cake. He slowly slide around the wall of the Shed and picked it up off of the bed. He hurried to the other side of the room where he started eating it as fast as he could. Hagrid noticed him doing this, but let it go for now.

Dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut he'd managed to make it grow back. Not to mention the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge. He hadn't even realized he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him? Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.

"See?" Said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard! You wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. He had enough of this fat oaf trying to talk him into going to that blasted school. He just was going to let it happen.

"Haven't I told you he's not going?" He hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish, spell books and wands and..."

"If he wants to go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily and James Potter's son going to Hogwarts! Your mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. And he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" Yelled Uncle Vernon.

But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head.

"NEVER !" He thundered.

"INSULT!" He thundered.

"ALBUS!" He thundered.

"DUMBLEDORE!" He thundered.

"IN FRONT OF ME!" He thundered.

He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley. There was a flash of violet light and a sound like a firecracker. A sharp squeal and the next second Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley out of the shed, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and followed behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn't of lost my temper." He said ruefully. "But it didn't work anyway. Meant to turn him into a pig. I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left to do. Be grateful if you didn't mention that to anyone at Hogwarts. I'm, er, not supposed to do magic, strictly speaking."

"I won't say a word." Harry says.

"It's getting late and we've got lots to do tomorrow." Said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up to town get all your books and that."

"Books and stuff? Where do we get that from?" Harry asks.

"You will see tomorrow, lets go. Unless of course if you want to stay here?" Hagrid raises his eye brows at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Diagon Alley

"Still got yer letter, Harry?" He asked.

Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.

"Good There's a list there of everything you need." Said Hagrid.

Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

3. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, a cat or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.

"If you know where to go," said Hagrid.

"This is it, the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." Said Hagrid coming to a halt.

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying,

"The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle. "Just helping young Harry here buy his supplies."

"Bless my soul, It's Harry Potter!" Said the bartender, peering at Harry.

The Pub had suddenly gone completely still and silent. Ever eye in the place was looking in their direction. Harry noticing this steps closer to Hagrid.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." A man says sitting at the closest table.

"Doris Crawford, I can't believe I am finally meeting you after all these Years." A woman tells him.

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"P-P-Potter, c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." Stammered the man.

"Professor Quirrell! I didn't see you there." said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself."

He looked terrified at the very thought. But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must be getting on lots to buy. Come on, Harry."

Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid grinned at Harry.

"Told you, didn't I? Told you you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was trembling to meet you, mind you, he's usually trembling."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studying outta books but then he took a year off to get some firsthand experience. They say he met vampires in the Black Forest. There was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag and he 's never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject. Now, where's me umbrella?"

Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Could all of this be real? What was he suppose to do, he didn't know about any of this. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered, it wriggled, in the middle. A small hole appeared and it grew wider and wider, A second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid. An archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid. "To Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. A sign hanging over them said.

Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible

"Yeah, you'll be needing one," said Hagrid. "But we gotta get yer money first."

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying,

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium. Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Look!" Harry heard one of them say.

"The new Nimbus Two Thousand, fastest ever!"

There were shops selling robes, selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before. Windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes. Tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was. "Yeah, that's a goblin." Said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Like I said, you'd be mad to try and rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.

"Morning." Said Hagrid to a free goblin. "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a with draw."

"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"

" Er, wait Got it here somewhere." Said Hagrid.

"There it is I got it!" said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely.

"Everything seems to be in order."

"And I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault in you know where."

The goblin read the letter carefully. Then looked back at Hagrid. He read it again and Nodded his head.

"Very well." He said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Hagrid motions for Harry to followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. He follows behind Harry.

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in, Hagrid with some difficulty, and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage. He twisted around as fast as he could to see if it was a dragon, but too late. They plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Hagrid tells them. Griphook looks back over his shoulder hoping it is aimed a different direction.

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Harry noticed that his vault number was 2.

"Hagrid, what does it mean for my number to be 2?" Harry asks him.

"Well Harry, the wizarding world works like it did back in the old days of England. Yours being 2 means your house is one of the oldest and most respected." Hagrid tells him.

"What he says is true Mr. Potter. Not only is it one of the oldest, but it is also the most richest one we have ever had." Griphook says.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were huge mounds of gold coins taller than Hagrid, that ran the length of one wall.. Columns of silver that were just as tall that covered another wall. And yet another wall was filled with Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a Large fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "twenty silver Sickles to a Galleon and Thirty Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough for now, we'll keep the rest safe for you." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

They arrived at another platform and exited the little cart. They made there way to a door that was set all by it's self. Harry noticed something different about this vault. Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat.

"What's that Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell you that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business." said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they stood in the lobby of Gringotts. He was amazed at all of the things he had seen so far. He was still trying to take it in when he was approached by another goblin.

"Mr. Potter, we have your card ready for you." The goblin said.

"Er Card? What card and who are you if I may ask?" Harry says.

"I am Ragnok, and this card works like a debit card in the muggle world. In fact it can be used to buy things in both worlds. When you use it, it takes the money out of your vault. It makes it easier than carrying around large sacks of gold." Ragnok says.

"He isn't suppose to have that yet." Hagrid says.

"According to who? Cause by the will of the Potters, we were instructed to give it to him on his first visit. We are also suppose to instruct him of their will on his 13th birthday. It would appear that he is 12 years 9 months at this time. Which means we will be expecting him very shortly so we can confirm his age and give him the information in the will of his parents." Ragnok says.

"Now wait just a minute here. First of all he is only 11, and as for the will that will not happen till he is 17." Hagrid says.

"My dear wizard, there is magic involved here that you know nothing about nor understand. Break this vow and our world could literary come crashing down. He must be brought to us when he turns 13 or it will lead to disaster. As for his age I can only go by what my instruments are telling me." Ragnok says.

"Very well I will inform Dumbledore of this and he will contact you as soon as possible." Hagrid says.

"Thank you." Ragnok says.

Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a card that would allow him to buy the things he needed. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was had more money than he'd had in his whole life. More money than even Dudley had ever had.

"Might as well get yer uniform," Said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would you mind if I slipped off for a few minutes? I have something I want to do."

"Sure Hagrid I think I can handle it." Harry said.

So Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. Harry noticed there were other kids in the place that was about his age. One was a boy who had platinum blonde hair and had a stand offish air about him. He notice a woman approaching him.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, the boy with the blonde hair was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's servant is next door buying my books. After here I will be going up the street to look at wands, Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully my father's servant into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?" Said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do, Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No." said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"No one really knows until they get there do they. My father knows I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. But I want to be in a different one. Imagine being in Slytherin. I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm." Said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" Said the boy suddenly nodding toward the front window.

Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid." Said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Said the boy. "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper." Harry tells him. He was liking the boy less and less every second.

"Really interesting. I heard my father say he is a sort of a savage. Lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant!" Exclaims Harry coldly.

"Do you?" The boy asks with a slight smile. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." Harry says shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry." Said the other, not meaning to be mean. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah that's what I meant. I know my father hates muggles and muggle born witches and wizards. My father really doesn't think they should let the other sort in, do you? According to him they are just not the same. They've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter. That is something I couldn't imagine. He thinks they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

"Potter, what about yours?" Harry asks.

Once again the whole of the shop goes quite. Every eye in the place turns toward him and nods. He kind of looks at his worn out shoes and nods back.

But before the boy could answer Madam Malkin says. "That's you done, my dear." Harry hops down from the footstool. But before he can leave the boy walks up to him.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you Harry. But I think my father would skin me alive if he knew I was being friendly to you. He has tried to raise me to hate you and muggle born. Never going to happen if you ask me. He calls Muggle born" He stops and looks to make sure no one is close, then steps closer to Harry before he continues. "Mudbloods. That is not a nice name. One normally doesn't hear it in civilized conversation. But guess you can't really say my father is civilized." Draco says.

"Nice to know, that is. It sounds like your father is a right foul jerk. How is it you don't share his views?" Harry says.

"Just not something I am into. I believe you should be held to what you can accomplish and not where you came from." Draco says.

"Well that is the way I think as well. Nice to meet you Draco. I am sure we will see each other again." Harry says.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'll see you at Hogwarts." Said the smiling boy.

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him.

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" He said when they had left the shop.

"Crap Harry. I keep forgetting how little you know, not knowing about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse."

He told Hagrid about the blonde boy in Madam Malkin's.

"He said his father believed people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in."

"You're not from a Muggle family. Anyway, what does his father know about it. Some of the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in them in a long line of Muggles. Look at your mom! Look what she had for a sister!"

"So what is Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like soccer in the Muggle world, Everyone follows Quidditch. It is played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls. Sorta hard to explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot of duffers, but I don't know about that."

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff." Harry gloomily says.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin." Hagrid says darkly.

They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather. Books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk. Books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these.

Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."

"I'm not saying that's not a good idea. But you're not to use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances. And anyway, you couldn't work any of them curses yet. you'll need a lot more studying before you get to that level." Hagrid tells him.

Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron either.

"It says pewter on your list."

But they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary shop. Which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages.

Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls. Bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry. Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each. There were minuscule glittery-black beetle eyes for five Knut's a scoop.

Outside the Apothecary Hagrid checked Harry's list again.

"All I need now is just my wand." Harry says.

"Well then you will be wanting to visit Ollivanders. There is no better place to get one." Hagrid says. "Why don't you run along and wait and I will catch up when I can."

A magic wand, this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Harry stepped inside. It was a tiny place Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library. He looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Hello?" He called softly.

No answer came form any where in the shop. He was starting to wonder if maybe no one was here. But who would leave their shop open and unlocked. Maybe it was magical.

"Hello!" He says a little louder.

"Good afternoon." Said a soft voice.

Harry jumped. An old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." Says Harry awkwardly.

"Harry Potter. I wondered when I'd be seeing you. It seems only yesterday your mother and father was in here buying there first wands. It's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course." The man tells him.

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where?" Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it."

"Well now Mr. Potter. Let me see."

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same. Just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. Of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves taking down boxes.

"Right then Mr. Potter. Try this one. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and feeling foolish waved it around a bit. The shelves on one of the book cases were all thrown out on to the floor. Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Nope, Nope. Try this one" He says as he hands Harry another wand.

Harry tried and this time a glass vase burst into a thousand pieces. The wand was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no! Apparently not. Here Try this one. Go on. Go on. Try it out."

Harry tried and another bad thing happened. So he tried and tried and tried again. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair. But the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer eh? Not to worry we'll find the perfect match here somewhere."

He moves off down one of the isles looking at different boxes. He stops at one spot and looks at a certain box. He looks back toward Harry. Harry can hear him mutter something.

"I wonder? Why not?" He walks back up to the front of the shop. "Try this one it is an unusual combination."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. A golden glow seemed to surround him as the room seemed to be filled with a strong wind. All the other wands seemed to have magically been replaced on to the shelves they had been removed from.

He raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like fireworks. All the damage that had been done was now repaired.

"Curious! Very curious!"

"Sorry sir, but what's curious?" Harry asks.

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand. Gave another feather, Just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed. "The wand chooses the wizard remember. We don't know why but it does. I think we must expect great things from you Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid with his card. As he was finishing up there was a knock at the window. When Harry turn to look Hagrid was at the window. In his hand was a large bird cage that held a snowy white owl.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hagrid said as he held the cage up higher.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley. Back through the wall. Back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty.

"Hagrid What happened to my parents? I know you know." Harry asked urgently.

"I never expected this." He Said in a low worried voice. "I had no idea when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting a hold of you how much you didn't know. Ah Harry I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you. But someone's gotta. You can't go off to Hogwarts not knowing. Well it's best you know as much as I can tell you. Mind I can't tell you everything. It's a great mystery parts of it any way."

He looks down into his bowl then pushes it away. He looks away from Harry for a moment and then sighs and looks back.

"It begins I suppose with a person called. But it's incredible you don't know his name everyone in our world knows."

"Who?" Harry asks.

"Well I don't like saying the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" He asks Hagrid again.

"Gulping gargoyles Harry people are still scared. Crap this is difficult. See there was this wizard who went bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was," Hagrid gulped but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.

"Nah can't spell it. All right, Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered. "Don't make me say it again. Anyway this wizard about twenty years ago now started looking for followers. Got them too some were afraid. Some just wanted a bit of his power. Because he was getting power all right. Dark days Harry, very dark indeed. Didn't know who to trust didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches. Terrible things happened. He was taking over slowly at first. Of course some stood up to him and he killed them. Most very horribly. One of the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try taking the school not just then anyway. Now your mom and dad were as good a witch and wizard as I ever knew. Head boy and girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the mystery is why You-Know-Who never tried to get them on his side before. Probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore to want anything to do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade them. Maybe he just wanted them outta the way. All anyone knows is he turned up in the village where you was all living on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came to your house and, and. Well you know. "

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry." He Said. "But it's that sad. I knew your mom and dad and nicer people you couldn't find You-Know-Who killed them. And then, and this is the real mystery of the thing. He tried to kill you too. Wanted to make a clean job of it I suppose or maybe he just liked killing by then. But he couldn't do it. Ever wondered how you got that mark on your forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what you get when a powerful evil curse touches you. Took care of your mom and dad and your house even. But it didn't work on you and that's why your famous Harry. No one ever lived after he decided to kill them no one except you. And he'd killed some of the best witches and wizards of the age. The McKinnons, the Bones and the Prewetts. And you was only a baby and you lived."

Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close he saw again the blinding flash of green light more clearly than he had ever remembered it before. He remembered something else for the first time in his life. A high cold cruel laugh. Hagrid was watching him sadly.

Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road. He didn't even notice how many people were gawking at them. They had all their funny-shaped packages with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's cart.

"You all right Harry? Your very quiet." Hagrid asks.

Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life and yet he was trying to find the words.

"Everyone thinks I'm special." He Said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell and Mr. Ollivander. But I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-. Sorry I mean the night my parents died."

Hagrid leaned close to him. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"Don't you worry Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts you'll be just fine. Just be yourself. I know it's hard. You've been singled out and that's always hard. But you'll have a great time at Hogwarts. I did and still do as a matter of fact."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Well the story has a few followers and has gained a review. Not sure if that means people are liking it or not. Well here is the next chapter to the story, please read and review let me know what you think.

They were walking across the platform walkway when Hagrid pulled out his watch.

"Darn is that the time? Look Harry I have to be going. I have to deliver something to the Headmaster shortly." He patted his pocket of his shirt.

"Ok?" Harry says questioningly.

"Here is Your ticket for Hogwarts. Stick to your ticket Harry. That's very important all your information is all on your ticket." Hagrid told him.

"Platform 9 3/4? Hagrid this has to be a mistake. There's no such thing as platform 9 3/4 is there?" Harry asks but when he looks up the big man is gone. "I guess I will just have to ask someone."

He stopped a passing guard and asked. "Excuse me but where might I find platform 9 3/4?"

"Platform 9 3/4? Are you trying to be funny or just ruin my day" The guard asked him.

"Sorry my mistake." Harry tells him.

Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift a pocket full of wizard money and a large owl. As well as several other packages.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"Come on kids hurry up. Same every year packed with Muggles of course."

"Muggles?" Harry says remembering Hagrid had Said that was what non-magic folk was called.

Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a cart like Harry's in front of him and they had an owl.

Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now what's the platform number?" Said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl also red-headed who was holding her hand "Mom can't I go?"

"You're not old enough yet but next year you will be Ginny. Now be quiet. All right Percy you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched careful not to blink in case he missed it. Just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms he vanished.

"Fred you next." the plump woman Said.

"I'm not Fred I'm George." Said the boy. "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry George dear."

"Only joking I am Fred." Said the boy.

He took off at a slight jog and disappeared into the wall. His twin followed jogging toward the barrier he was almost there. Just as suddenly he wasn't there any more either. Harry realized that there was nothing else for him to do but ask.

"Excuse me." Harry Said to the plump woman.

"Hello dear." She smiled at him. "First time at Hogwarts is it? That's ok Ron's new too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall thin and gangling with freckles big hands and feet and a long nose.

"Yes it is my first time." Said Harry. "The thing is I don't know how to."

"How to get onto the platform?" She asks kindly and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry." She tells him. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on go now before Ron."

"Er okay?" Said Harry questioning it all.

"Good luck." The redheaded girl says.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble. He leaning forward on his cart and broke into a heavy run. The barrier was coming nearer and nearer. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop the cart was out of control. He was a foot away now and he closed his eyes ready for the crash!

It didn't come he kept on running. He opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead Said Hogwarts' Express eleven o'clock.

Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been with the words: Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd. While cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students. Some hanging out of the window to talk to their families. Some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.

He passed a round-faced boy who was saying. "Grandma I've lost my toad again."

"Oh Neville!" He heard the old woman sigh.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes please!" Harry panted.

"Hey Fred! Come here and help!"

With the twins help Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the cabin he had picked out.

"Thanks I would never have gotten it inside." Said Harry as he pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" Said one of the twins suddenly. He was pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Holy shit!" Said the other twin. "Are you?"

"He is!" Said the first twin. "Aren't you?" He added to Harry.

"What?" Said Harry.

"Harry Potter!" Chorused the twins.

"Oh yes I am." Harry Said.

The two boys gawked at him and Harry felt himself turning red. Then to his relief a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming Mom."

With a last look at Harry the twins hopped off the train.

Harry Slid the door closed and sat down next to the window. He was half hidden so he could watch the red-haired family on the platform. Listening closely he could hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom get off!" He wriggled free.

"Aaah has Little Ronnie got something on his nose?" Said one of the twins.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled at them.

"Where's Percy?" Ask the mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long Mother." He Said. "I'm up front the prefects have got two compartments so we can go over all that has to be done this year."

"Oh! Are you a prefect Percy?" Said one of the twins. He had an air of great surprise. "You should have Said something we had no idea."

"Hang on! I think I remember him saying something about it." Said the other twin. "Once!"

"Or twice!" Said the first twin

"A minute!" Said the second.

"All summer!" Said Both at the same time.

"Oh shut up!" Said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes anyway?" Said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect." Said their mother fondly. "All right dear well have a good term. Send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now as for you two this year." She glared at the twins "You behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or anything else!"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though thanks Mom."

"It's not funny. You two better look after Ron." She tells them.

"Don't worry Little Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up." Said Ron again.

He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. He starts for the train and passes out of site. Not soon after he left Harry heard one of the twins talk again.

"Hey Mom guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!" They say in unison again.

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh Mom can I go on the train and see him Mom eh please!"

"You've already seen him Ginny. The poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really Fred? How do you know?" The mother asks.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there like lightning." Fred Said making his finger form Harry's scar.

"Poor dear. No wonder he was alone. I was wondered about that. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." The mother says.

"Never mind that do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" The other twin asks.

"I forbid you to ask him Fred! As though he needs reminding of that ever." The mother says.

"All right keep your hair on." A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Their mother Said and the three boys clambered onto the train.

They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye and their younger sister began to cry. Her mother put her arm around her.

"Don't Cry Ginny we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat!"

"George!"

"Only joking Mom."

The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother and their sister waving. She was half laughing an half crying. She was running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed. Then she fell back and waved.

Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know where he was going. All he did Know was it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

"Anyone sitting there?" He asked pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

"No please." Harry shook his head and Pointed at the seat.

The Red headed boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.

"Hey." Said the set of twins that were on the platform.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right." Mumbled the second boy.

"Well were off have fun brother." Said the twins.

"Bye." Said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way." Ron muttered.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry tells him.

"Are you really, Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"And have you really got, you know, the scar?" Ron asks shyly, as he pointed at Harry's forehead.

"Oh yeah." Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar.

"Wicked. You know a lot of people are talking about your return. To think I am the one that gets to ride in the same compartment as you." Ron says.

"I tell you what. You can ride in here with me as long as you treat me like just another person." Harry says.

"But your not just another person. You are Harry Potter." Ron tells him.

"Yeah and I have heard that enough today. All I want is a friend that will treat me as such, and not as the second coming." Harry tells him.

"The second what?" Ron asks.

"It is a muggle phrase. Look scar and what it means besides. I am just Harry." Harry tells him.

"I will try. You don't mind if I use that do you? Might get me some notice." Ron smiles at him.

"Use away. As long as you remember I am just Harry." Harry tells him.

"Right then, just Harry." Ron says as he sticks his hand out and they shake.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.

"Er, Yes I think so." Says Ron.

"So you must know loads of magic already."

The Weasley's were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles." Ron says. "What are they like?"

"Horrible well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are."

"I have five brothers and a sister. She is still to young to go. At 11 we get the first real taste of magic. So all she does is cause small things to happen. At 17 our magic will mature, then it becomes a thousand times more powerful. That is why they want you to train in school so you can learn to control it." Ron tells him, looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others. But if I do what does it matter. It's no big deal because they did it first. You never get anything new either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless. He hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect. But they couldn't aff, I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all he'd never had any money in his life until now.

"You know my life has been kind of like that. The only clothes I ever got were my cousins hand-me-downs. He is so much larger than me that they never fit. Look I have to hold the pant's up with a piece of rope." Harry shows him then continues. "I mean if I got to eat once a day I was lucky. And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort."

Ron gasped.

"What?" Asks Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron says sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you of all people would know we don't use that name."

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything by saying the name. I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn I bet!" Harry tells him.

He voiced for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately. He just didn't think he would be able to measure up to what people expected of him. He didn't want to let anyone down, and it seemed every one was watching.

"I bet I'm the worst in the class." Harry says after a time.

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." Ron tells him.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door.

"Anything off the cart dears?" She asks.

"No thanks I am all set." Ron's ears went pink again as he showed the sandwiches he brought .

Harry looks at Ron and make a decision . He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Three Musketeers as he could carry.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry says as he pulls the gold out of his pocket.

The woman didn't have Three Musketeers. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. He paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry are you?"

"Starving." Said Harry taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef." Ron tells him.

"Swap you for one of these." Harry says, holding up a pasty.

"You don't want this it's all dry." Ron tells him. "She hasn't got much time with five of us."

"Go on have a pasty." Said Harry.

He was someone who had never had anything to share before or anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling sitting there with Ron. Eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies. The sandwiches lay forgotten.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No it is just a spell." Ron tells him. "It is the card that you want."

"What?"

"Oh. Of course you wouldn't know. Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know to collect. Each one has a famous witch and wizard. I've got about five hundred of them myself."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and it immediately jump to the window and then out of it.

"Rotten luck. They only have one good jump in them to begin with." Ron says. "Check out the card."

Harry picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"I got Dumbledore!" Harry exclaims.

"I got about five of him." Ron says. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa."

"Sure help yourself." Harry tells him.

"Thanks.." Ron tells him.

Harry turns over his card and reads.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry turned the card back over and saw to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day." Ron smiles at him.

"He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her. Do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. Harry notices this and figures this is a rare treat for both of them.

"Help yourself. But in the Muggle world people just stay still in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all? Weird!" Ron sounded amazed.

Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards. But Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna. Who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asks.

"You want to be careful with those." Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor! You know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade. But then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

A boy was standing at the door to the compartment. Harry recognized him at once. It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"They're saying all down the train that you are in this compartment."

"Yes I guess I am." Says Harry with a grin.

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Yeah I know it is kind of funny sounding. But that was my fathers doings not mine. You must be one of the Weasleys. I was told you all have red hair and are on the poor side." Draco says.

"Well not all of us can have ill-gotten gains." Ron states.

"Oh no you misunderstand me. Sorry some times I let my mouth over load my butt. I didn't mean anything about being poor." Draco says.

"That's ok to me we have all the wealth in the world." Ron says.

"I bet, big family and close nit from what I hear. I would give anything for that." Draco says.

"Would you care to join us?" Harry asks.

"If it is alright with your friend?" He held out his hand to shake Ron's.

Ron looked at Harry who nodded his head. Ron stood up and shook hands with Draco. All three of them smiled and set down and started to enjoy the candy.

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and then a girl opened the door. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She asks.

She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. And Harry knew her at once. He couldn't believe that she was on the train going to the same school. He thought it would be next summer before he got to see her again.

"Hey! It is you." Harry says as he smiles at her.

"It's you!" The girl says with the hint of a smile.

"No, we haven't." The other two boys say.

Ron had his wand out and was about to do a spell on his rat.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sits down.

"Er — all right." Ron looked taken aback. He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, some sparks flew from the tip of the wand. Nothing more happened and Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Asks the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. For example." She pointed her wand at Harry's broken glasses. "Aculous repairous."

Harry's glasses seem to mend right in front of his eyes. He smiles at her as he takes them off to look closer. He looks at the other two boys and smiles again.

"Next time don't scare me half to death." Harry smiles at her. Which earns him one in return.

"Nobody in my family's magical at all. It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased. Of course I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart. Of course I am just hoping it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron and Draco shaking his head.

Harry was relieved to see by the other two's stunned faces that he wasn't the only one who hadn't learned all the course books by heart.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered.

"Draco Malfoy." Said Draco.

"You know me." Said Harry.

"I know your first name." She tells him.

"Potter is my last name. Harry Potter." He says as he watches her face take on a look of utter surprise.

"Holly cow, Are you really?" Hermione asks. "I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading. Did you know you're in: Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century? And I live next door to you."

"Am I? And you are right, you do." Said Harry trying to get her to not talk about how famous he is.

"Goodness! Didn't you know. I'd have found out everything I could if it was me." Said Hermione.

"Maybe I don't want to know. Ok look I am going to tell you all now. I want to be friends with you, I Do. But we have to get one thing strait here and now. I am just Harry, nothing more. If you can accept that then we will get along just fine. If not then I am not sure we can be friends." He tells them Draco and Ron were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Fine just Harry, then I am Just Hermione." She smiles at him.

"Good to know Just Hermione." He smiles back.

"Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor it sounds by far the best. I hear Dumbledore himself was in it. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Anyway, I"d better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change. I expect we'll be Arriving soon." And she left.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. As he threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell. George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor." Ron says. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah, There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Said Draco, he flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know. I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter." Harry remarks trying to take Ron And Draco's minds off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons. Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts." Ron tells him.

Three boys entered the cabin with smirks on their faces. One was about Harry's size. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards

"Is it true?" He says. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." Said Harry taking and instant dislike to these boys.

"Oh. This is Crabbe and this is Goyle." Said the middle boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Henton, Falco Henton."

Ron gave a slight cough, which was hiding a snigger. Falco Henton looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Henton asks.

"No I just think you are an ass is all." Ron says back,

"No need to ask who you are. My father told me all About you. Red hair, freckles and A hand me down robe you must be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"Would I be the wrong sort too?" Draco asks in a very dangerous tone as he stands up and faces the three boys.

"If you are sorting with this kind then yes." Henton says pointing at Ron.

Draco moves toward them but is stopped by Hermione walking into the compartment. She plants herself in front of the three boys as if she will be able to stop them.

"This cabin is full maybe you should move to another." Hermione tells them.

Falco grabs her by an arm and her hair and flings her on to one of the benches. He looks her in the eyes as his two friends look menacingly at Harry, Draco and Ron.

"How dare you talk to me you filthy mudblood. Never get in my way again." He turns back to Harry. "What about it Potter want my help?" He sticks his hand out again.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks." He said coolly.

Falco Henton didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter." He says slowly. "Unless you're a bit more polite you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, Hagrid and this mudblood it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up so now all three boys were facing them. Hermione was behind them still on the bench looking at Falco with horror on her face.

"Say that again." Harry said his voice taking on a very dangerous tone.

The air in the cabin had suddenly drop a few degrees in temp. There seemed to be a wind from some where that made all of the kids look around. All that is except Harry, he was still staring at Falco.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Falco sneered.

"Unless you get out now." Said Harry.

The wind picked up a notch. There was a very dangerous look in his eyes that Falco and his friends couldn't mistake. With out another word the three boys turned and walked away. Falco glaring at Harry. Harry was still looking at the door to the cabin when it slammed shut with a force that surprised the other three in it.

For their part Ron and Draco felt the magic in the room and was extremely impressed. They had both been around powerful wizards and witches before. But had never felt power like this. What was worse they could feel the anger inside their new friend. Neither knew what to do, but watched as Hermione moved and placed her hand on Harry's arm.

His eyes were smoldering hot as he felt a hand rest on his arm. He turned to look at the hand then to the face it was connected to. Hermione had a worried look on her face. He Looked into her eyes and knew she was scared. He took a couple of deep breaths and shook his head. The wind died down, and so did the feeling of anger in the room.

"Thank you." She whispers.

He nods his head as he sits down and starts looking out the window. The other three in the cabin looked at each other and shook their heads all with the same look on their faces. What ever he said, he was not just Harry.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor and he says we're nearly there." She say quietly, as Harry looks at her and nods.

"Would you mind leaving while we change?" Ron asks.

Harry had already stripped off his shirt and pants and was putting his uniform clothes and robes on. Hermione sucked in her breath as she noticed what Harry was doing. She turned away from him, but not with out noticing he was still thin but not as bad as he had been.

Ron and Draco looked stunned. For one it never occurred to them to change in front of a girl. But what really caught their attention was the condition Harry was in. Way to thin and what appeared to be scars on his back.

"I came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." Hermione says in a sniffy voice.

"You don't have to leave. I am sure everyone has boxers or some form of underwear on. No different then a swim suit, Remember." Harry says with a smile for a memory he had.

Ron glared at Harry as she turned around to face the window, but not before she looked at Ron and smiled.

"You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, Just there." She tells him with a smile.

Draco laughed openly at Ron as he just notices the dirt. Harry peered out of the window with a smirk on his face. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. Draco and Ron took off their Clothes and pulled on Uniforms and their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. Draco's were overly fancy.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves. Ron looked pale under his freckles. Draco looked calm on the outside but his eyes told another story. Hermione was just plain excited. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice.

"First years! First years over here!" Said a man bigger than any two of the four had seen.

"All right Hagrid?" Harry asks.

"All right there. An how are you Harry?"

"Ok, a little nervous. Hagrid, this is Hermione, Ron and Draco." Harry introduces his friends.

"Hello all." Hagrid says, it is in his eyes that he is glad Harry made friends.

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"Come on, follow me! Any more first years? Mind your step, now! First years follow me!"

"You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec!" Hagrid called over his shoulder. "Just round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Draco and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid who had a boat to himself. "Right then, FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once. They glided across the lake which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff.

They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle. Until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Hey you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid asks, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" Cried Neville blissfully holding out his hands.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp. Coming out at last onto smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The first years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid tells her.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts. The ceiling was too high to make out. And a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway at the top of the stairs. The rest of the school must already be in there. She stopped at the top and turn to face all of the first years as they were left standing on the stairs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But before that you will be sorted into your houses. Excuse me for a moment." She said as she walked back through the doors. A moment later she was walking back up to them. The room behind the doors was now quite.

"While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall says. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

No one was talking much except Hermione Granger. Who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never. Not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Now form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall told the first years.

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead. Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair with Ron behind him, and Draco behind him and Hermione bringing up the rear of the foursome. They walked up the rest of the stairs and through the pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. The ceiling appeared to be the night sky.

He heard Hermione whisper. "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables. The Tables where were the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here to this table.

Harry quickly looked around as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

'Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it.' Harry thought wildly.

Noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched and floated into the air. It bowed to each of the four tables. It floated back onto the stool and then became still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred! He was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching.

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and sit on the stool. I will then place the hat on your head so you can be sorted," she said.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line and sat on the stool. The hat floated onto her head which fell right down over her eyes, After a moments pause the hat shuddered and then yelled.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers.

"Ronald Weasley!"

As Ron walked up and sat on the stool Harry didn't know it was possible to turn that many shades of green.

"Another Weasley is it. I wonder what to do with you. I could allow you to go a different way as your brothers. But that would be cheating you wouldn't it. Besides there is only one house that suits you."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron walked to the tables were his brother were sitting.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley.

"Falco Henton!"

He swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Draco Malfoy!"

Malfoy walked forward when his name was called. He seemed confident yet worried. He knew that every one in his family had been placed in Slytherin. But he wanted to break that string. He did not share his fathers view. He believed people should be judge by what they could do and not what blood they had. As the hat hit his head he knew he might not get his wish but he knew he had the courage to change regardless of what house he was in.

"This I did not expect. You are a Malfoy there is no denying that but are completely different than any others that have sat on that stool. I believe you will go far. You will be the best wizard to come from your family ever. That means you belong in."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco gave a Huge sigh as the Slytherin table set in shock.

"What?" Came an almost shout from a teacher who had greasy looking black hair and too sharp of features on his face.

Every one in the Great hall stopped and looked at the teacher. Students started to whisper back and forth amongst themselves.

"SILENCE!" Came the Headmasters voice. "Professor Snape is something wrong?"

"No Headmaster, I am sorry for the interruption." Said Snape.

"Then we should continue." Albus said.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and couldn't wait for the hat to be placed on her head.

"Just relax." She whispered to herself.

But it seemed most of the first years heard her say it and snickered. This made her turn pink but soon her face looked normal as she knew she could do it. As she sits on the stool and the hat lowered onto her head.

"Relax you say. Yes, yes that would be good." The hat spoke to her. She was so shocked she didn't answer.

"You my young witch have a very brilliant mind and would do well in Ravenclaw. But I sense something much deeper here. A thirst for knowledge oh yes, but a sense of duty and loyalty as well." Hermione was to scared to move. "You would do well in Hufflepuff as well. But yet still deeper there is something that holds it all together, and that is courage. I tell you now where you should be."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned.

"Harry Potter!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. The next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm." Said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, Oh my goodness yes. A thirst to prove yourself that's interesting. So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and Whispered.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. Any where but Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh?" Said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great you know! It's all here in your head! Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. But again there is something deeper. Something ingrained into your very soul. Watch yourself My boy for there are two people in your class that will have an effect on your life. One will Hinder you, the others love will save you! Not Slytherin, you say. Very well, if you're sure. It better be."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. The hat was removed and he walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have not been put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously.

Weasley twins were jumping up and down.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat down opposite Hermione and smiled at her, one she happily returned. He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there in the center of the High Table in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore.

Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the sun. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

"Susan Bones!"

A girl walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat floated onto her head which fell right down over her eyes, After a moments pause the hat shuddered and then yelled.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then as he looked to where Professor Quirrell was setting he noticed that the man named Professor Snape was staring at him. His scar suddenly sizzled with pain.

"Ahh! Percy, who is that man sitting with Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked.

"That would be Professor Snape. He is the Potions Professor here. But he has been after Professor Quirrell job for years. Every one knows it is the dark arts he fancies." Percy tells him.

"Neville Longbottom!"

The boy who Lost his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his Hands resting on the table in front of him. It seemed as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet. I would like to say a few words. All students should be aware that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits. Also Our care taker Mr. Filch wants me to inform you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is strictly off limits, unless one wants to die a most horrible death. For you first years I want to add, this school can do great things for you if you just apply yourself. There are several in your class that can go far. But enough of that. Let the feast Begin. " He sat back down.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops. Sausages, bacon and steak. Boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry had never had anything like this. He was lucky to get table scraps at The Dursleys. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if It made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. As they were all eating the head of a ghost pops up through the table. He smiles at them.

"Hello welcome to Hogwarts!" He says as he floats a little ways away from the table.

"I know who you are!" Ron says suddenly. "My brothers told me about you. You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas." The ghost said stiffly.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this!" He said.

He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces. Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck and floated away.

As Harry helped himself to an apple tart he could hear people start talking about their families. People from every table were talking all at once. It seemed some already had their own click. He returned his attention back to his table in time to her Seamus talking.

"I'm half-and-half. My dad's a Muggle mom's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed.

"What about you Neville?" Said Ron.

"Well my grandma brought me up and she's a witch. The family thought I was all Muggle for ages. Nothing happened until I was eight. I was playing in the yard when a big dog jumped the fence and was trying to bite me. That poor dog, took an hour to get him out of the tree. They were all really pleased. Grandma was crying she was so happy. You should have seen their faces when I got in here. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons on Harry's other side. He started listening to what they were saying

"I do hope they start right away. I have so much to learn. I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration. Turning something into something else. Of course I have heard it's very difficult to learn." Hermione says.

"You'll be starting small. Just matches into needles and that sort of thing." Percy tells her.

Draco wasn't saying much as he was still in shock. He sat across from Harry and next to Hermione at The Gryffindor table and not at the Slytherin table.

At last the desserts too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Well it seems another start of term feast is about to end. Tomorrow starts a new year, and for some a new life." He looked directly at Harry. "I want you all to enjoy Being here as much as us teachers enjoy having you here. Now Perfects if you would. Take the first years to the common rooms and explains things to them." Dumbledore Said and then disappeared.

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the doors out of the Great Hall. They walked up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again but only because he was full of food.

"Keep up, come on Keep up. Watch the stairs they like to move on you." He told them.

Harry was surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed. He pointed it out to Ron and Draco and they laughed too. Draco showed Hermione and she was surprised as well.

"Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She Said.

"Capis draconis." Said Percy.

The portrait swung forward to reveal a Door in the wall. They all walked through the door and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room.

It was a large cozy room. It had a huge fireplace in one wall. In front of the fireplace was a large comfortable couch with a long table in front of that. There were several smaller chairs and tables as well. In one corner there was a table and two chairs together. The table had a chess set on it. Along a couple of the other walls there were bookshelves filled with books. This had Hermione's attention at once. There were a couple of couches near the book shelves as well as a couple in the middle of the room. There where tables close to all the chairs and couches, plenty of room for students to sit in the room and work on home work or just talk.

"This is your common room. Here is where you will spend most of your time when you aren't in classes. Feel free to use what ever is here. It is provided for that purpose. Girls dormitories are up the stairs and to the right. The boys the same but on the left." Percy tells them.

At the top of a spiral staircase they found Doors with little plaques by them. Each plaque had five names on it. Harry found his name on the first one. It also had Ron's Draco's Neville's and Dean's. names on it. In side the room were five four-poster Beds. They were hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. They pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

Harry had gotten the bed by the window. He was testing it out when the others started to do the same. It was Draco that broke the silence.

"You know they are warded with silence charms right. That way if one of us has a snoring problem it won't keep the rest awake."

"That is great. How do you get it to work?" Harry asks.

"Pull your curtains down." Draco says.

"That will be a good thing. I snore real bad." Ron says.

"Well then make sure you pull those curtains closed each night." Dean laughs.

The rest of them settle down and are soon asleep. Harry gets up and opens the window and looks out. He opens Hedwig's cage door and lets her out. He figures she will fly away to find something to eat. He sits on the ledge by the window when she lands next to him and hoots softly. He beings to rub her head as he continues to stare out the window and smile.

"I am here girl, now I just have to figure out what I am suppose to do." Harry laughs at her. She hoots softly a couple of times and then flies out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **Here is where the story takes a turn from the norm slightly. you will get a hint of new things developing and a hint of some miss doings.

Rumors had run rampant through out the night. Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day had People lining up outside classrooms to get a look at him. They would doubled back to pass him in the corridors again just to stare. Harry wished they wouldn't. It was making it hard to find his way to classes.

Hermione, Ron and Draco stayed by his side most of the day. This helped keep a lot of the people at bay.

The ghosts didn't help either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through you. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction.

Even worse than the ghosts, if that was possible. Was the caretaker Filch. Harry, Draco and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. They had gotten turned around and had gotten lost. They were already late for class, when he stopped them for being in the halls during class. He gave them each detention for that night.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris. It was a scrawny dust-colored creature with bulging lamp like eyes. Just like the eyes that Filch has. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her or put just one toe out of line and she'd whisk off for Filch.

Professor Flitwick the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call and when he reached Harry's name he stopped and looked at the boy in question.

"Welcome Harry."

"Thank you sir." Harry responded

"As for the rest of you students, I will take it as an insult if you try to disrupt my class with any non-sense or bugging Mr Potter. Am I clear?" Flitwick asks.

There was a murmur of agreement and Harry smiled warmly at the short Professor. Who in turned smiled back.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She tells them.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson Harry had made a little difference to his match. It had gone all silver and pointy. Hermione on the other hand had actually turned hers into a needle. Professor McGonagall showed the class and gave Hermione a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts. But Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic. Which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania. They said he was afraid the vampire would be coming back to get him one of these days.

Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Several people had come from Muggle families. Like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.

Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley! But that was before he met Falco Henton. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins. So they didn't have to put up with Henton much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday. Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical." Harry says darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Henton."

He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book, not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word. Desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick longer.

At three-thirty that afternoon Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear breezy day.

The Slytherins were already there. So were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms. Saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high. Or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom." Called Madam Hooch at the front. "And say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once. But it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. She walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Henton he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle you kick off from the ground hard." Madam Hooch says. "Keep your brooms steady. Rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle: three - two"

But Neville nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground pushed off hard. Before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back boy!" She shouted.

Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. twelve feet, then twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away. He saw him gasp and slip sideways off the broom and then. WHAM! A thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick fell beside him.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist. Come on Neville. It will be all right. Up you go." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you are to move from this ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are."

Neville, his face tear-streaked. Was clutching his wrist. As he hobbled off with Madam Hooch who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Henton burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face? The great lump?" Henton smirks as the other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up Henton." Snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Says Pansy Parkinson. A hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies Parvati."

"Look!" Said Henton, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid Remember all Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here Henton." Harry tells him quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Henton smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled.

But Henton had leaped onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost towers of Hogwarts.

"What a little to high for you? Come and get it Potter, if you want it!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" Shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move. You'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared. Air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him. In a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught! This was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.

"I am going to smack him in the head when he gets back down here!" Hermione says.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Henton in midair. Henton looked stunned.

"Give it here." Harry called. "Or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh yeah?" Said Henton trying to sneer but looking worried.

Harry knew somehow what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands and it shot toward Henton like a javelin. Henton only just got out of the way in time. Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck Henton," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Henton.

"Catch it if you can then!" He shouted and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down. Next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive racing the ball. The wind whistled in his ears and mingled with the screams of people watching. He stretched out his hand and a foot from the ground he caught it! It was just in time to pull his broom straight. So he could land gently onto the grass with the Remember all clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet trembling.

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously. "How dare you! You might have broken your neck!"

"It wasn't his fault Professor!"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil!"

"But Henton-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Henton, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left. Walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?

Up the front steps and up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood? thought Harry bewildered. Was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?

But Wood turned out to be a person. A burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me you two." Professor McGonagall tells them. They marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves. Who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind them and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious Professor?"

"Absolutely." Professor McGonagall tells him crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on. But he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive!" Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch Potter?" He asked excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team." Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker too." Said Wood now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light and speedy. We'll have to get him a decent broom Professor. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Clean sweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin. I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks!"

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard Potter! Or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud." She tells him. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

Friday was an important day for The foursome. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. Ron was in a bad mood because Harry and Hermione walked beside each other. His mood toward her was getting worse each passing day.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins. Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them. Guess we'll be able to see if it's true." Hermione says.

"Figures she would know." Ron grumbles, Hermione ignores him. But Harry notices.

"Wish McGonagall favored us." Said Draco.

Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House. That hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

Just then the mail arrived. Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once.

Dear Harry,

I know you get Friday afternoons off. So would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send me an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid

Harry borrowed Ron's quill. He scribbled Yes please see you later, on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. Ron, Draco and Hermione were all looking at him expectantly.

"It is from Hagrid, He invited me to tea." Harry says.

"Can we come and meet Hagrid with you?" Draco asked looking at the other two Hermione nodded, Ron was in shock.

"I don't think Hagrid would want a girl there." Ron says.

"Sure, I doubt he will mind If all of us come." Harry says looking at Ron.

Draco nodded. He wanted to meet Hagrid so he could make up his own mind about the man. He just didn't believe what his father kept telling him. Hermione just smiles at him.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving in my class room. Many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I can teach you how to bewitching the mind. Ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame. Brew glory. Or even put a stopper in death." Snape says.

During his speech Harry had been righting down every word he said. Snape sees this and decided to call him out for it.

"Of course some of you might think you know this already. Ah Yes." He said softly. "Harry Potter. Our newest celebrity."

Falco Henton and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands.

"Potter!" Said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron who looked as stumped as he was. Hermione's hand had shot into the air the moment the question was asked.

"I don't know sir." Harry says.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer as he ignores Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Harry on the other hand didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Henton, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know sir."

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference Potter, between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"

At this, Hermione stood up her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. She was shaking with excitement.

"I don't know. I think Hermione does. You should ask her if you really want the answer?" Harry tells him finally tired of this oily haired man trying to embarrass him.

A few people laughed. Harry caught Seamus's eye as Seamus winked. Draco snickered behind his hand. Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she looked at Harry. Snape however was not pleased.

"Clearly fame isn't everything."

"Sit down!" He snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Drought of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfs-bane, they are the same plant. Which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down? A point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your attitude Potter."

This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Draco kicked him behind their cauldron.

"Don't push it!" He muttered. "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week. why did Snape hate him so much?

"Cheer up." Said Ron. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George."

Their next class was going to be history of magic. Harry had decided that it was time to talk to Ron about what was going on between him and Hermione. For some strange reason they had made him the leader of this little group.

"Hey guys mind going on so I can talk to Ron privately?" Harry asks.

"Sure." Hermione says, as Draco Nods his head in understanding.

"My lady would you do me the honor of allowing me to walk you to class?" Draco says as he makes a sweeping bow.

"Why thank you kind gentleman, I would be delighted." Hermione says.

"Did you hear that she would be delighted! Eat your hearts out fellas." Draco smiles tugging at the lapels of his robes.

Hermione smacks him on the arm before taking it and allowing him to lead her towards history of magic. Harry waits for them to round a corner as he is laughing at their antic's before he starts.

"Ok Ron, what's up?" Harry asks.

"What's up? Nothing why?" Ron asks.

"I mean between you and Hermione." Harry says.

"Oh, nothing." Ron lies.

"Yeah and I am Peyton Manning too." Harry says.

"Who?" Ron asks.

"Famous football player, never mind." Harry says.

"What is Football?" Ron asks.

"A muggle sport. Back to you and Hermione." Harry says.

"Like I said, nothing." Ron tells him.

"Ron, if that is true why are you being so mean and rude to her?" Harry asks.

"Ok fine! Look you are Harry Potter, enough said. Draco, well he is a Malfoy, which means powerful and rich. Then you have Hermione, who is a muggle born, well she is the best student this school has seen in forever. Then you have me, poor ole Ronald Weasley. It just seems like you three are getting closer while I get further away." Ron says in a rush.

"First off I thought I made it clear to you and everyone on the train that I am just Harry. As for the rest, has anyone lorded it over your head that they are better than you? None that I know of. Hermione even helped you in charms class, what did she get? You talking about her and making fun of her when you thought none of us were listening. Yeah I heard every word, so did the other two. Draco has never once put you down because he is rich and you are poor, at least poor money wise. But did you not hear him. He would give anything to be as rich in family as you or Hermione. Hell for that fact so would I. Look I am rich. If it makes you feel better I will give you enough Gallons to make you comfortable for the rest of your life. It means nothing to me, or to the others. What is important to us is friendship. That is what I thought we were building, all four of us. Every single one of us brings his or her own little nick to the group. All of us, even you. Hermione is just better at most things than most are. Big deal, that just means our group will learn better and faster because she will help us if we ask. I am telling you Ron she wants to be your friend, but you are making it almost impossible." Harry says.

"I don't want your money Harry. Did you really mean what you said about me bringing something unique to the group?" Ron says.

"Yes I did, and the others think it too. You just haven't found it yet is all. You will be all the better of it because you have a friend like Hermione. You know she will drive you till you perfect it. It is just in her nature. She wants to see her friends be the best they can be." Harry says.

"I guess I have been being a little hard on her." Ron admits.

"Yeah just a little, you hurt her feelings today. You know what might go along ways to mending fences?" Harry asks.

"What?" Ron asks.

"If little Ronnikins were to say he is sorry." Harry says laughing as he dances away from the punch aimed at his arm.

"Not funny Harry! Fred and George put you up to that didn't they. But you are right, I think I should tell her sorry." Ron says as they round the corner and see Draco and Hermione talking next to a door. Harry nods her way.

"Hey Draco can I talk to you over here." Harry says.

"Sure, be right back." He tells Hermione, then eyes Ron as they pass each other.

"What's up?" Draco asks.

"Noting just wanted to give Ron a chance to apologize to Hermione is all." Harry tells him.

"About time. What was his problem?" Draco asks.

"My fame, your money and power, and Hermione's brain. That and his family being poor." Harry condenses it for him.

"What? Harry I never tried to hold it over his head about that." Draco says.

"I know it was just in his brain that is all. I think he is going to pull out of it." Harry says.

"That's good would hate to loose a friend over something that just doesn't matter. Besides I have a feeling my dad is going to disown me anyway. To him I am sure he will feel I let the family down by being put into Gryffindor and being friends with all of you. But especially you and Hermione. The dark lord killer and well I won't say what he would call Hermione." Draco says.

"Sorry Draco." Harry says.

"No problem. Besides I would rather be friends with you guys, than live the life my father has planned for me." Draco tells him.

"Hey." Ron says.

"Hey yourself." Hermione says back with a small smile.

"Look I am not very good at this so I am just going to say it. I am sorry for acting the way I have been." Ron says.

"It is ok. What was the problem?" Hermione asks.

"Me being stupid and jealous of you three, but mainly of you. Harry is the first real friend outside of my family that I ever had. So it was making me mad cause it seemed you two were getting closer and I was getting pushed out." Ron tells her looking at his feet.

"Hey same for me. Most kids in my old school thought I was weird, even called me names. Harry was the first person to ever be nice to me. And Ronald, we all have our thing that makes us who we are. All you have to do is find it. That is what school is all about, that and making friends that will help you along the way." She smiles at him.

"Yeah I know. Harry and me had a talk. I will try to do better in the future. But you may have to smack me upside the head a time or two." Ron smiles at her.

"Oh yeah, violence, yeah I can do violence." She smiles at him.

"Well if it isn't the poor pure blood, and I mean poor in more than one way, talking to his little mudblood friend." Falco's voice comes from behind Hermione.

"He is richer than you will ever be Henton." Hermione says.

Falco's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. He walks toward her in a slow but menacing manner. Hermione holds her ground despite her fear.

"How dare you talk to me you filthy little mudblood bitch!" Falco is shaking with rage.

"Don't call me that." Hermione says.

Falco draws back and punches her hard in the face. This causes Hermione to fall to the ground. Ron tries to help but is grabbed by both Goyle and Crabbe.

"Ut-Oh, trouble." Draco says.

"What? Where?" Harry says as he turns just in time to see Falco hit Hermione.

Harry starts to walk toward them, a look of pure rage is on his face. The temp in the hall takes a nose dive as he gets close enough to hear Falco's next words.

"Never talk to me again you filthy little mudblood bitch. You got just what your kind deserves."

There is a sudden wind in the hall that wasn't there before. Harry continues his walk toward them. He is about to them when Falco goes to kick Hermione. His foot never makes it there. He is seized by a force and slammed against the wall. Harry continues his walk till he is face to face with him.

"Never talk to her like that again. You have no idea what I am capable of Falco." Harry says, before he turns to the rest of the students in the hall. "I will allow no one to talk to one of my friends like that, ever! Falco if I ever hear you have called her that filthy name again I will come back and we will finish this fight, understand." With that Falco is released from the wall just as Harry's punch hits him in the stomach.

"Oh yeah, never touch her again." Harry says, but when he turns, it is strait into the chest of Goyle who moved closer.

Harry doesn't talk or even looked surprised. What he does do though, is draw back and punch Goyle as hard as he can. There is a golden flash as Goyle is knocked backwards onto the floor. As the glow fades, a memory or maybe a dream long forgotten flashes before his eyes. It is of him and Hermione kissing by a fence. He shakes his head to clear it and walks to where Hermione is.

Harry bends down and takes Hermione's hand and helps her to her feet. As this happens Falco has regained his feet and fires a curse at Harry's back. It bounces off of what appears to be a shield and smashes in to the wall beside Falco.

"What is the Meaning of this!" Dumbledore asks from the door way.

"Ask Henton." Draco says.

"No need Mr. Malfoy I seen and heard most of it. Mr Potter I think you should escort Ms. Granger so that she may clean herself up. No need to worry about your class, I will inform your professor that you are excused from the class for the day. Mr. Henton, I believe it is time that you and I had a little talk about what is appropriate behavior here at Hogwarts. Come to my office as soon as your class is done." Dumbledore says.

"Yes headmaster." Falco says.

"Ok everyone to your classes. Come on now or do all of you want to visit my office as well." Every student there disappeared in under a minute. "Go on you two, get cleaned up then enjoy the rest of your free day."

He walks into the classroom and closes the door. Harry waits till he hears the door close to reach out for Hermione's hand. As soon as their hands touch and their fingers interlace, she rushes into his arms.

"Not again." Hermione whispers into his chest as tears start to flow.

"What not again?" Harry asks.

"Not again." She says even softer.

"What not again? Come on Hermione tell me what you are talking about?" Harry asks.

"What nothing." Hermione says.

She then releases his hand and runs out of his embrace and runs down the hall. Harry is so shocked by what she had done, that he doesn't catch her till she reaches the girls restroom and disappears inside. This leaves him standing outside the door knowing it won't let him in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Again it takes a major turn here in this chapter and will hint at things to come. Be warned this has dark in the title for a reason some parts will be dark and disturbing. Some may well be offensive to some and I will have a warning on those chapters, kind of like I am warning you here, the scene you are about to read maybe disturbing to some. So please read at your own risk. You will see another A/N at the end just so I can state something that I can't do here. Enjoy.

"Hermione, come on out. Please talk to me. What did you mean by not again?" Harry asks her again.

Hermione is splashing water on her face. She hears Harry yell her name, but knows she can't face him yet. She walks to a wall and slides down it drawing her knees to her chest. She just can't tell him what happened, not yet. But those memories are in the front of her mind.

Flashback

Hermione walks out of a bathroom on her way back to the Gryffindors common room. as she walks by a door way a hand grabs her arm and forces her into a empty class room.

"Why if it isn't the little mudblood bitch." A voice says.

when Hermione turns to look at the voice she is instantly scared. staring at her are three death eater masks. They have the look of a demon and are made of silver. She takes a step back to put some distance between herself and them.

"What do you want?" She asks them.

"Simple, your head on a platter Mudblood." A second voice says.

"What have I done to you?" Hermione asks them.

"You are here, and that is enough. Now you get to see what we do to little mudblood bitches. Hold her." The first voice says.

The other two people there grab her arms as she struggles against them. The first voice starts beating on her upper torso area. Trying to inflict as much damage as possible. He beats on her stomach and chest for what seems like an eternity.

Hermione had lost the ability to scream, she had screamed herself out. Now she just took it. Every blow and every kick was taken as if there was no pain. She would not let them hear her scream again. As he stops the beating she feels him grab her hair and lift her head so he can look her into her eyes.

"This is what your kind deserve, so get use to it. If you tell anyone about this. I promise you this will seem like a pleasant dream compared to what we do next." The first voice says.

As soon as it started it ended. They were gone leaving a bruised and beaten Hermione sagging on the floor of the class room. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath and it hurt to cry.

She slowly gets to her feet. She is in a lot of pain, but knows she has to hide it. All she has to do is make it to her room. She has some pain potions in her bag. She has been getting Headaches of late. The potions she has takes the edge off of the pain.

She makes it to the fat lady. She says the pass word hoping that the common room is empty. But her luck as always is bad. Harry and Ron are playing chess Draco is talking with Neville and Dean. Plus there are several other people in the common room. She nods at them as she walks strait to the stairs and up to her room. She quickly drinks one of her potions and slumps on her bed. She curls up into a tight ball and slowly cry's herself to sleep.

End Flashback

There is no answer. He decides he is going to wait on her to come out. He is still standing there when Draco and Ron catch up to him after class. He knows he has to go so he can make it to Hagrid's on time. 'Maybe she will talk tonight.' Harry thinks. He then walks away with his friends toward Hagrid's.

The three friends left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out.

"Back Fang, back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on." He said. "Back Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous Napoleon Mastiff.

The room inside was a rather large room. It looked like it was a combination living room, dining room and kitchen all in one. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire. To the right was a door that stood open. In the corner of this room stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yourselves at home." Said Hagrid, letting go of Fang.

Who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron and Draco. I hope you don't mind them coming with me. Hermione said to say she is sorry she couldn't make it. She is still a little shaken after the attack by Falco." Harry told Hagrid.

"Nope not at all. Yeah I heard about that. I hope she is doing ok. No room here at Hogwarts for people who use that name." Hagrid says as he pours boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Yeah I think she will be fine, and I agree I hope he does get kicked out." Harry says as the other two nod.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spend half my time chasing your twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were round with raisins that weren't to bad.. They enjoyed them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

All three were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"And as for that cat, Mrs. Norris. I'd like to introduce her to Fang sometime. Did you know every time I go up to the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her for anything. I bet Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it. that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seemed to really hate me."

"Nonsense!" Said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.

"How's your brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot. He is great with animals."

Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there. So keep your noses out if you know what's good for you." Said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.

"Hagrid!" Said Harry. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday!"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen. If you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As Harry, Draco and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry? All of these thoughts were running through his head, when it happened. He grabbed his head and stumbled forward finally falling to his knees.

"ARRRRRUCH!" Harry yelled as he hit the ground.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Draco asks.

"Come on Harry tell us what is happening." Ron says.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screams as he jumps to his feet.

"SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HERMIONE!" He yells again as he races toward the castle running faster than he ever had before.

**A/N: **I DO NOT CONDONE BULLYING! But it does happen, and it is part of the world Harry and his friends live in. so it has to rear it's ugly head in this story. I know extremely short chapter, promise the next one will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Attack**

**A/N:** **WARNING!** **This chapter contains dark events that some may not want to read. I assure you it surprised me when I wrote it.**

Hermione waited till she knew Harry had left. She then peeked out of the restroom and looked both ways to see if the coast was clear. When she saw no one, she left the restroom and headed for the Gryffindor common room. She never made it.

As she is walking by a door a hand reached out and grabbed her hair. It drug her into the room. The room was empty except for four mask wearing people. The masks were made of silver and had a demon look to them.

"I told you what would happen if you told." A voice said.

"I didn't tell. I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione says in a panic.

"No but you did get a friend of ours into a lot of trouble." A female voice says.

"I didn't get any one in trouble." Hermione says again near to panic.

"Ah but you did. Now you get to see what comes next. Get her!" the first voice says.

The four hold nothing back as they being their assault. They start punching and kicking her as hard as they can. She falls to the floor trying to cover her head in vain from the blows. She is laying in a puddle of her own blood as the assault continues for what seems like an eternity. The four leave no part of her body unbruised. At last it comes to an end. One of the mask appears in front of her eyes. Hermione has no doubt in her mind what is about to happen next.

"Now you get to feel the real embarrassment. The one I have been waiting to give you." The first voice says.

He reaches back and punches her once as hard as he can in the face. Hermione is thankful that darkness descends on her so she won't have to be awake for what is about to happen next. But just as the blackness closes in. In her head she screams just one word, a name: HARRY!

The four of them pull her robe off and throw it across the room. It lands by the door as the first guy rips her shirt wide open. He is sneering at the others and laughing a hideous laugh. He rips her skirt off so they could continue with what they had planned, soon she is laying naked on the floor with them laughing about it.

One of them strips his robe off and is working on his pants when a deep voice sounds out in the hall way.

"HERMIONE!"

There was no doubt who that voiced belong to. The four of them jumps to their feet at once and look at each other. The first voice pulls a knife out before he speaks.

"Quick out the side door. There is a secret passage way on the other wall. It is just to the right of where this door would be if it was on that wall. I will follow, move now." He hissed.

As they run for the door the guy bent down over Hermione and whispered. "Next time mudblood." Just before he runs out as well he takes the knife and leaves a deep cut all the way across Hermione's chest. He then grabs his robe and disappears out the side door too.

Harry runs up to a door and thinks about it being open. It explodes outward but does not leave a scratch on him. He rushes through the door and sees a sight he can hardly believe.

In a puddle of blood lays a naked Hermione that shocks Harry to the bone. He runs to her side as fast as he can. He takes his robe off and lays it across her, so that it covers her up.

Ron and Draco run into the room at this point. Ron looks on in horror, as Draco turns around and runs as fast as he can from the room. Ron sees Harry holding Hermione's head in his arms. He is rocking back and forth and mumbling something Ron can't understand.

Ron goes to walk toward them, but runs into a barrier. He tries to push past it and is pushed back to three feet from them. He looks at Harry and then Hermione. This was magic he had never seen before.

Not long after Draco ran out of the room, he returns with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. He entered the room but could get no closer than Ron could. The two teachers were stuck at the door. Neither could make it past that point as they hit the same barrier.

"Harry! You have to let them in. The can help her." Draco says.

"It is my fault." Harry says as he looks up at Draco.

"Harry this is not your fault." Ron says.

"It is, I should never have left her alone." Harry says again as he looks back down at her.

"Mr. Potter. I can not heal her unless you let me in." Pomfrey says.

"Harry. Let us in so we can do what needs to be done. Death can't be healed. Let us help before it gets to that point." Dumbledore says in a very quiet voice.

"It is my Fault!" Harry yells as fire flashes from his eyes.

Suddenly there is a blinding white light, that seems to be as bright as the sun at mid day. When it fades away, the barrier is gone as well. Harry is still holding Hermione in his arms, only now he is laying on the floor as well.

Madam Pomfrey rushes to their sides as Dumbledore studies the two prone students. He had no doubt what had just happened was magic. Though it was magic he had never felt before.

"Albus! All of her wounds are healed! All she is suffering from now is loss of blood. She will be just fine in a few days, and Albus, there will be only a small scar. I have never seen the likes of it before. He never used a wand or spoke a word." Pomfrey says.

"Headmaster." Draco says.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asks.

"I am not sure if this means anything. To be honest, I am not sure how to describe it. When Harry did what ever it was he did. I could feel, well it felt like a river of molten fire. It was like I could almost see lines in the air that went from Harry to Hermione. Then disappeared right into her." Draco says shaking his head.

"Albus? Have you heard of this before?" Pomfrey asks.

"Heard of, no. But I do believe I have read something about it. An ancient text that is a thousand years old or older. I will have to investigate this more. In the mean time we need to get them to the hospital wing." Dumbledore says.

Dumbledore levitates Harry as Pomfrey levitates Hermione. They are half way to the hospital wing when Harry comes to. He looks around as he is being moved.

"Professor? What happened?" Harry asks.

Dumbledore stops and lowers Harry to the floor. He helps the young man to his feet before he answers.

"We are not sure yet. It seems that you healed Ms. Granger." Dumbledore tells him.

"How? Last thing I remember is telling you that it was my fault." Harry says.

"Indeed you did say that. But Harry I must implore you to see reason in this matter. What happened to Ms. Granger was despicable and horrible, but was not your fault. I promise we will get to the bottom of this." Dumbledore tells him as they start walking.

"I will be looking as well." Harry says with ice on his lips and in his eyes.

"Harry, I know how important Ms. Granger is to you and your friends. But you have to allow us to find the people responsible. I assure you every thing that can be done will be done. It will help once Ms. Granger wakes up." Dumbledore says.

"Her name is Hermione!" Harry growls as that white light comes back surrounding him like a nimbus.

"You are right Harry. Her name is Hermione Granger. As a teacher I some times fall into formality. I know you may think that means I am not committed to finding her attacker. Trust me that is the furthest from the truth. We will help her recover, then hopefully Hermione will be able to tell us more about her attackers." Dumbledore tells him in a soft compassionate voice.

"Sorry Headmaster. I didn't mean to get mad. I know you will do everything in your power to find the ones responsible." Harry says looking at his feet.

"Quite alright Harry. I was young once with friends as well." Dumbledore says like he understands.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude. But I don't think you completely understand. Hermione is the first person I ever met that didn't treat me like I was a freak. She is the first friend I have ever had." Harry says, his eyes never leaving his feet.

"I see. So you don't have any other friends at the Dursleys?" Dumbledore asks.

"No sir. Just Hermione." Harry says.

"Well it seems we are here. Why don't you go in and let Madam Pomfrey look you over. I need to do a little searching on something. Not to mention I must call her parents. I am sure they will want to be here for her recovery." Dumbledore says.

"Yes sir." Harry says as he walks into the hospital wing.

Harry allows Madam Pomfrey to examine him. She says after a nights rest in the hospital he would be good as new. He took the bed next to Hermione. So he could be close to her in case she needed him.

The next day dawned bright and early with Harry being wide wake as the sun rose. Hermione was still out, not only that but she hadn't moved at all. The only thing that showed she was alive was her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

He had moved from his bed to the chair next to her bed. No sooner than he had done so and her breathing became more even and normal. She seemed to be more at peace than before. She improved even more when he reached out and took her hand in hers.

Madam Pomfrey had been watching his actions. She noticed at once the improvement in her patient. She was going to tell him to get back in bed, but it seemed he had a comforting effect on her. Just as she was about to suggest he go get something to eat and then return, Dumbledore walked in with her parents.

He leads them strait to her bed. They notice and recognize Harry at once. He sees them there and quickly stands up and looks down. Pomfrey notice the unease comes over Hermione as soon as Harry releases her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Nice to see you again, though I wish it was under different circumstances." Harry says.

"Harry right? You live next door to us on private drive correct?" Mrs. Granger asks.

"Yes Ma'am I do." Harry says.

"Well Harry I hear we have you to thank for our little girl being alive." Mr. Granger says.

"I don't know about that. But I do think it is my fault she got hurt." Harry tells him.

"Harry we went over this." Dumbledore says.

"Wait sir. Harry how is that you think it is your fault?" Mrs. Granger asks.

"I should never have left her in the bathroom alone. I should have waited till she came out." Harry tells her.

"Do you think my daughter is some weakling who needs a man to protect her?" Mrs. Granger asks.

"No Ma'am, that is not what I meant. I know she can take care of herself. I just know it is harder to do what was done if there are more than one." Harry says.

"That's good, cause I can tell you one thing. If Hermione heard you talking that nonsense, she would be the first one to smack you in the head. You didn't attack her, in fact it was because of you that she will barely have a scar." Mrs. Granger says.

"That is what they told me." Harry says.

"Then lets have no more talk about it being your fault." Mr. Granger says.

"Yes sir." Harry says.

"None of that sir stuff either. My name is Dan and this is Emma." Dan says.

"Yes sir- I mean Dan." Harry says.

"Much better. Now I don't start looking for my dad when we talk." Dan smiles at him.

For the first time since he walked into the hospital wing Harry actually smiled. Not a big one, but a smile none the less. He looked back toward where Hermione was laying as her parents turned their attention to their daughter. Madam Pomfrey showed them all of the wounds that had been healed. She was correct in assuming there wouldn't be much of a scar. It was pink and still a little sore looking but it was very small compared to what it could have been.

"It does look as if it will barely be visible." Emma says.

"So true. I don't think I could have done as good a job." She tells them.

"Harry why don't you go get cleaned up and grab some food. You can come back for a visit once you have. But then I need you to come to my office as we have a few things to discuss" Dumbledore says.

"Yes headmaster." Harry says as he turns and walks out.

Harry walks up to the gargoyle blocking the entrance to the headmaster's office. The thing notices him and jumps out of the way.

"Mr. Potter the headmaster is waiting for you, welcome to Hogwarts." It says.

"Thank you." Harry says as he steps into the alcove and the steps start spiraling up ward taking him toward the office.

"Harry my boy come in." Dumbledore says.

"Professor what is it you need to talk to me about?" Harry asks.

"We have a meeting at Gringotts to go to." Dumbledore tells him.

"Ok." Harry says.

"Take a hold of this string and we will port key there. Now it is important that you keep your feet below you and act like you are walking. It will help you land correctly." Dumbledore tells him.

"Ok Professor." Harry says as he grabs the string.

No sooner than he had grabbed it and he felt himself falling through space but couldn't make out just what it looked like. His mind was racing but Dumbledore's words came back to him and he started his legs moving as if he was walking. Soon the two landed near the steps close to Gringotts.

"Well done Harry my boy most people fall flat on their backsides on their first portkey trip." Dumbledore tells him with a smile.

"Sir why are we here?" Harry asks.

"I am not for sure but it seems the goblins have some info for us. So we need to go inside." Dumbledore tells him.

They walk into the bank and up to the main desk at the back of the bank. The goblin notices them at once and pushes a button on his desk. It isn't long before Ragnok approaches them and shakes Dumbledore's hand.

"Welcome to Gringotts, please follow me and we can get started, I am sure you want to know what this is all about." Ragnok says.

"Indeed we do so lead the way." Dumbledore tells him.

They are lead through a door into an office that is rough yet oddly homely feeling. The walls are solid stone and look to have been carved to look rough. The furniture is that of a antic nature but makes you think of home.

"Please have a seat and we can begin. Would either of you care for something to drink before we begin?" Ragnok asks.

"Please." Harry says. No sooner than he finishes and a butterbeer shows up on the table next to him.

"Ok lets begin shall we." Ragnok says,

"Please." Dumbledore says.

"Harry we are here for you to hear what it is that your parents wanted you to know about when you turned 13. we are allowing Dumbledore to be here at your request. Mr Dumbledore I must stress that what is said here is to be kept close to the vest with as few as possible knowing. Also I must inform you that trying to stop slow down or hinder what we are about to say will lead to dire results. Up to and including the destruction of our world. Is that understood?" Ragnok says.

"It is." Both Harry and Dumbledore say together.

"Very well then. First I must start with the age verification. Please place your right index finger in the circle on the bottom of this page. It will draw a drop of your blood. We will be able to determine everything else from that point on." Ragnok says.

Harry slowly reaches his hand out and extends his finger, placing it in the circle as instructed. There is a small prick on his finger and the parchment glows golden for a moment and disappears. At the same time a stack of papers that takes up most of the desk Ragnok is at, appear.

"As I suspected. You are exactly 13 years old." Ragnok says.

"A soul-bound? At his age? Surly that can't be correct." Dumbledore says.

"It is true that it is very rare for a soul-bound now a days and even rarer for that to happen at such a young age. But never the less it has happened. Which means we can not divulge all of the info we have till the bounding is complete. But we can still go over a few things that may clear up Harry's confusion." Ragnok tells them.

"Very well lets get to it then my dear goblin." Dumbledore says.

"Please sir can you explain to me what it is that I am doing here?" Harry asks.

"Sir? A wizard calling a goblin sir. Very well my young friend, but please for the future it is just Ragnok." The goblin smiled huge at the young wizard.

"Ok I will call you Ragnok if you agree to call me Harry." Harry tells him.

"Harry that is not how this goes. He is a goblin there for must address us as Mr or Mrs." Dumbledore says.

"Why? Is he not a being in the magical world? Does he not deserve our respect as much as any other creature?" Harry asks.

"Oh yes our nation did right in aligning with your family Harry. I thank you for treating an old goblin with such respect."

"My apologies I did not mean to offend just instruct." Dumbledore tells them.

"Never mind that. Let me first start by saying that according to the deal struck a long time ago, you Harry and your soul-mate have been given friend of the Goblin nation status. You also have friend of the Elvin nation status." Ragnok starts.

"How is this possible?" Dumbledore asks.

"It is an ancient packed that was entered into a very long time ago. It was kept secret for all of these years by the request of the Potter family. With this status all you have to do is call for the two nations to stand behind you and every living goblin and elf will come to your aid. It will break any bonds holding any of the nations." Ragnok says.

"So he could put forth this call and all elves would be freed and come to where he is?" Dumbledore asks.

"That is correct." Ragnok says.

"The up roar that would cause would almost be worth it." Dumbledore laughs.

"Indeed it would." Ragnok joins in on the laughter.

"Excuse me, but I don't get the joke." Harry says.

"Harry my boy what Ragnok is saying is that you could strip every magical family with a house elf as a servant. They would have to cook for themselves and clean as well. It would throw our world into an uproar." Dumbledore tells him.

"Not to mention the fact that you would also have 2 armies at you back. Armies that soul purposes would be to back you in any thing you needed them to." Ragnok says.

"That would possible make you the most powerful wizard in recent history." Dumbledore tells Harry.

"Not possibly Dumbledore, it would." Ragnok says.

"But how is this possible? Why wasn't this known to my parents and why didn't they use it to save themselves?" Harry asks.

"The timing wasn't right my young friend. It is now. You are the one destined to defeat the dark lord. I know it is hard to understand that your parents had to die so you could be given this power. Something I was not going to tell you, not because it is forbidden, but because I wasn't sure you needed to know. The night your parents died and Voldemort tried killing you as well, that is how you got your scar. An ancient magic that your mother was just learning about was used to protect you. It is this magic that rebounded Voldemort's spell and caused it to not exactly kill him, but take him out of the picture. Also Harry unknown to most of the wizarding world, you are rich beyond your wildest dreams. Your family has holdings in both the magical and muggle worlds. In fact your family owns the company your uncle works for. They have a stake in this bank as well. Plus numerous other businesses in the magical world. You can buy just about anything you would like and not empty your vaults." Ragnok says.

"Vaults?" Harry asks.

"Yes 3 to be exact. 4 if you count the Black family vault. Though Sirius is still alive and in Azkaban. Which we will talk about shortly. But I must address an issue that has been brought to my attention due to the blood test. Dumbledore did you know about the state of young Harry's living conditions? The way he is being treated?" Ragnok asks.

"I do not, I felt it was better for me to distance myself from him until it was time for him to come to school." Dumbledore says.

"To throw them off of his trail. Understandable course of action. Did you bind his core?" Ragnok asks.

"I did, again so as to keep the ones looking for him at bay. I was planning on unbinding it during his second year." Dumbledore tells them.

"Again an understandable course of action. But you must not unbind it now. When the soul-bounding is complete it will break the binding on his core. To do so before then could cause him and his soul-mate to die. As to his living conditions, something must be done about that. We can no longer allow him to return to that house to undergo that kind of mistreatment. We will leave that up to your choosing Dumbledore. Though I would suggest you free Sirius Black and allow him to be Harry's guardian. What you misinterpreted is that he had to stay with a close blood relative of Lilly's. When in fact he could have stayed with anyone on the list that James and Lilly left in their will." Ragnok says,

"Sirius is guilty of crimes against the Potters how am I suppose to free him and then grant him guardianship of Harry?" Dumbledore asks.

"Sirius Black is innocent of all charges as it was Peter Petigrew who was the secret keeper and the one who betrayed the Potters. He also killed the 12 people and then cut off his own finger to make it appear as if he had been killed as well." Ragnok says.

"You have proof of this? And if he is still alive where is he?" Dumbledore asks.

"Alas we do not know where he is. But we do have a pensive memory of him killing the 12 people. We also know for a fact he was the secret keeper due to the wards on the Potter cottage in Godrick's Hollow. There for he had to be the one to tell Voldemort where they were. We have the documents confirming this information. Which we will gladly turn over to you so you may free Sirius." Ragnok says handing Dumbledore a folder with the info in it, and a vial with a silver thread in it.

"What about the bonding?" Harry asks.

"What about it my young friend?" Ragnok asks.

"What does it mean exactly, cause I think I know who it is." Harry says.

"Well first off you must not tell that person what you suspect. They must come to it on their own. You two will be pulled to each other, but the bound will not complete till you kiss after both know what they feel for the other. But it is more than that as well. Your soul must come to the understanding as well. It must fully recognize that it has found it's other half. With your core being bound it will happen before you reach 17 years of age. You have already made it to the age of 13 when you should be 11. I think she will have as well. But you will age at a normal rate till the bond completes. At which time you will begin a rapid aging till you hit 17. As a bonded couple in the magical world you will be considered married and become adults regardless of your age. As for the advantages you will get, that we know little of. All the bonded couples have kept that info to themselves so as to keep their advantage. I can tell you that there are a lot of rumors about what some of them are but I would not wish to guess on something as important as this. Also when the bond completes you will have to remain in contact with your soul-mate for 7 days. Now you can break contact for short periods of time. Say maybe 30 mins before the bond forces you back together. If you are kept away from each other for a longer period one or both of you could die. More than likely both. After it has completed and the paper work filed you will assume control of the Potter accounts and all of it's holdings. You will become the head of several corporations in the muggle world as well as several in the magical world. Once you hit 17 you will be eligible to assume your spot in the Wizengamot, as the Potters have held a seat on it for generations. In short my young friend you will become the single most powerful person in our world as far as money and influence goes. You will also become one of the richest in the muggle world." Ragnok says.

"Ragnok I think young Harry here is to young for such responsibility don't you?" Dumbledore says.

"Not at all. By the time he takes over all of this he will be infused with the knowledge of his heir, Godrick Gryffindor. There for will be fully capable of handling it. Not only that but he will also have at least partial control of the power the dark lord knows not, if not full control." Ragnok says.

"Do you know what that power is?" Harry asks.

"At this time we only know as much as Dumbledore does, which isn't much. We were hoping that our experts can team with Dumbledore and a few others and gather as much info on it as possible. We know it is an ancient type of magic that has been long forgotten. Which is what is making it so hard to gather info on. But you have my word as we learn something so will you." Ragnok says.

"Thank you Ragnok." Harry says.

Dumbledore and Harry return to the castle. Harry decides he needs some time to digest all of what he had learned a decides to take a walk around the lake. Dumbledore watches as his student walks off with out a word. He is now worried that what he did would come back to haunt him. He knows once the bond happens he will have to come clean. If he would have know of the bond before hand he never would have done what he did. But it was to keep both of them safe and out of harms way, especially Hermione. She has no clue what she is in for being romantically involved with Harry Potter.

Harry continues to walk and think. Flashes keep appearing before his eyes. Like faded dreams. Dreams of him and Hermione sharing food and something to drink. He can remember clearly that they met before. He can even remember her family coming to dinner at his aunt and uncles house. But everything else seems like a dream. He knows that it doesn't make much sense but phrases keep popping into his mind, thing him and Hermione has shared. Shaking his head he remembers that he needs to get back to her, so he can be there when she wakes up. Promising himself that he would try to figure it all out later, he turns and heads toward the castle and Hermione.

For the next 2 days Harry along with Hermione's Parents take a vigil beside her bed. She seems to get stronger each day, but never wakes up. Dumbledore said it was as if her magic had been drained from her and she was restoring it. He said she would wake up once she was recovered enough. The blood loss didn't help her either.

So it was just a waiting game as to when she would be healed enough to wake up. Of course that wasn't the only thing they were worried about. What would be her mental condition. Would she want any one around besides her parents? Only time would answer the questions that was revolving around her.

It was the evening of the second day, Harry was sitting beside her bed holding her hand. He had laid his head down on the side of her bed to rest for a few minutes. Dan and Emma were talking with Madam Pomfrey. As he was thinking how much he wanted her to wake up, he felt a hand come to rest on the top of his head. He quickly looked up into a set of chocolate eyes that had a smile in them.

"My Harry, so serious." Hermione says.

"Hermione! Dan! Emma! Madam Pomfrey! Come quick she is awake!"Harry yells.

The three adults rush out of the office and to the bed side. Harry backs away so that her parents can sit down and hug and talk with there daughter. She smiles back at them and hugs them. She answers most of Pomfrey's questions about how she feels. Through it all she keeps sneaking looks at Harry, who hasn't taken his eye off of her since she had awoken. Dumbledore walks in just as Harry is about to ask her if she remembers anything.

"Ah Hermione, so nice to see you up and about." Dumbledore says.

"Thank you, it feels good to be awake." She tells them.

"I am sure it does. I know this may be a little difficult. But do you feel up to answering some hard questions?" He asks her.

"Of course what I can." She says.

"Very good. We want to try to get to the bottom of this so it can never happen again. Do you remember if you got a look at their faces?" He asks her.

"No sir I didn't. They had silver demon masks on." She tells them.

"Are you certain of this Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes sir. Very certain of it. They had on black robes with no other marks on them. And their voices, I don't know. I think they were being altered some way." Hermione says her eyes take on a tired look.

"Yes well that will be enough for now Hermione. Why don't you rest and talk with your family and friends for now. We will talk again at a later time." Dumbledore says.

"Yes sir, I do feel a bit tired." Hermione says with a haunted look in her eyes.

"Very well rest then." Dumbledore walks toward the door when Harry stops him.

"Sir what was that about the masks and robes. I saw your reaction to what she said." Harry asks.

"Well Harry what she was describing was the out fit for a Death eater. They were the followers of Voldemort. It was Death eaters that did most of his dirty work. So yeah it concerns me that we have students here trying to mimic them. It also will make it very hard to track who it was that did this. But we will win out in the end I promise you Harry." Dumbledore says.

"I know we will sir. I refuse to be detoured. One way or another we will find out what happened and who did it." Harry says.

"Indeed Mr. Potter indeed." Dumbledore says as he walks out of the hospital.

Harry walks back over and stands several feet away watching what is happening. He notices the haunted look is still in her eyes. She looks at him and then looks away just as fast. Like she can't really look at him. She never meets his eyes, it is always a quick look away before their eyes can meet.

This is what he has feared. That she would be scared of having a male around, well except her dad. Harry had no way of knowing how to fix this part of what was done to her. How was he suppose to get her trust back. How was he suppose to get his friend back. He turns to walk out of the hospital ward when he hears a voice.

"Harry don't leave." Hermione says never looking at his eyes.

"I think you need time with your family, and time away from me." Harry says, not knowing if it is right or not.

"No! Harry I want you here." Hermione says, again looking at him but not meeting his eyes.

"Ok." Harry says.

He walks over and sits down in a chair a couple of cubicles away. Everyone in the room had been watching it play out. They knew what Harry was thinking, but had no clue as to Hermione's mind set.

This continued on for a few more days. They had moved Hermione to a private room. Giving her parents the one next to hers. Dumbledore even made a connecting door between the 2 rooms.

Harry was almost always there. He would leave long enough to shower and change clothes. He would normally go to the great hall so he could eat breakfast and lunch with Ron and Draco. He would fill them in on her condition. They would give him his and Hermione's work from their classes for the day. He would then give them their work from the previous day. He would then head back to her room. They would settle down and do their work for the day till it was time for dinner. They would eat with her parents at a small table that was just big enough for the 4 of them.

After a little over a week of this Dumbledore had insisted that Harry return to his classes. He could spend the rest of his time here if it is what he wanted, but he had to go to class. Hermione was heart broken when he told her. The first couple of days was the hardest on her. She would mope all day till he would walk through the door. According to Dan and Emma that is.

Once he would get there she would be in a better mood. But she would ignore Harry almost completely. It got to be very frustrating for Harry. He knew if he left she wouldn't get any rest or get her work done. He had tried sleeping in his bed in the dorm. Dan had informed him the next day that he had to hold her the entire night for her to get any sleep. Harry was so confused. Then there were her eyes. There was a big change in her eyes. It was hard for him to put his finger on it completely but it was in her eyes.

He takes one of his trips to see Draco and Ron. He hears that people are starting to wonder if Hermione will ever make it back, At least for this year. Harry doesn't know what to tell them, he has had the same thoughts as well. He decides to walk around the lake to think before returning to her room.

Harry walks into Hermione's room to see them all setting at the small table. The elves had already brought the meal up. There was a place set for him next to Hermione. Harry stood in the door way and watched as the Grangers ate dinner and talked back and forth.

'This is what it must be like to be part of a family.' Harry thinks to himself.

He is fascinated at how easily they all talk to each other and seem to meld into and out of different things like it is normal. Maybe it is normal and what he has as a home life is abnormal. But it is all he has known till now. Hermione almost seemed like her old self. That is till you looked into her eyes. That is when you can see the change that has happened to her.

She isn't as trusting as she was before. She guards her emotions more now. Her eyes use to be an open book. Now they are just empty spheres. He would so love to find a way to make those eye sparkle again. As if thinking about her eyes is a signal she turns and smiles at him. She waves her hand toward the empty seat. He just stands there watching them all look at him. Hermione gets up and walks to where he is standing.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asks him.

"Nothing we can fix tonight." Harry tells her never letting his smile falter.

"So something is wrong." Hermione states.

"Your eyes." Harry says.

"My eyes? What is wrong with my eyes?" Hermione asks.

"Do you really want to get into this now?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I want to know." She tells him. He sighs.

"Take a walk with me?" Harry asks.

"Sure. Mom dad I will be back. Me and Harry are going for a walk." Hermione tells her parents.

"Ok dear be careful." Her mom tells her.

They walk out of the room side by side. Harry is looking down in thought trying to figure out where to start. Hermione can sense he is thinking deeply about something. She decides to try to lighten the mood.

"My Harry. So serious." She says with a smile.

"Yeah I guess I am." Harry smiles back.

They have reached the courtyard for the hospital wing before he talks again.

"When I Said your eyes. Well that is the problem. They aren't as trusting as they once were. You guard your emotions more now. They use to be an open book. Now they are just empty spheres. I would so love to find a way to make those eye sparkle again." He tells her.

"Time Harry. You know what they almost . Well it is hard to trust . You know I still trust you right." Hermione asks him.

"Do you? Is that why there are nights when you can't even look at me? Nights where you don't even want me to touch you? Please don't get me wrong we aren't married or anything we are only 11. Well for you 12 tomorrow. But if I try to go back to the dorms to sleep you don't get any sleep unless your mom and dad hold you all night. I am not saying it bothers me to stay here with you cause it doesn't. But sometimes I wonder if you do trust me." Harry says looking up at the night sky.

"Harry. Never doubt for a minute I trust you." Hermione says.

"Hermione actions speak louder than words do." Harry tells her as he looks her in the eyes.

Hermione has never taken her eyes off of him since he started talking looks away. She knows what he is saying is true. She tries so hard not to let those thoughts and feelings creep inside of her head but they do. What is worse is the fact that she has no idea how to stop them. Then an idea comes to her she is not sure it will work but it is worth a try.

"Maybe if you would make me a promise to protect me and I one to you." Hermione says.

"I did that with your parents." Harry tells her.

"I heard but it is not the same." She informs him.

"Hermione I will make you this deal. When you trust me completely I will make that vow with you." Harry tells her.

She knows he is right so she nods her head and looks down. She can't help but feel a little out of sorts around guys now. What almost happened to her is a terror no girl should ever have to face. The feeling of being safe had been shattered.

She was looking at the floor wonder why she would think Harry would ever hurt her like that. He was the first true friend she had ever had and had stood up for her more than once. It must hurt his feelings to think I would feel that way about him. I can't let him think that not through my words or actions.

Harry noticed her down cast eyes and her sadden expression. He knew he had to have this talk with her. He knew it might upset her. But he wanted her to know his feelings on it all. He is about to say something when she looks up into his eyes and speaks.

"Harry I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I am also sorry that my actions have been misleading you to believe I think you could ever do anything like that to me. I will do my very best to not let either my words or my actions mislead you again." Hermione tells him.

He looks at her in surprise. That was the old Hermione even if it only lasted the length of her speech it was still her. For the first time since this all began he had hope.

"Nothing to be sorry for Hermione. It did hurt but that is life. The more I think about it the more I think you have that right. To be worried about it I mean. The rest of us will just have to learn to deal with it till you get your trust back. If someone has a problem with that they can come see me. Do you think you would be ok around Ron and Draco?" Harry asks.

"I think so." Hermione tells him.

"Why don't I walk you back to your room and go and get them. We can all have tea and talk. That way you can see how it feels. I will explain everything to them. I am sure they will be fine with it." Harry says.

"That is a great idea. I will inform mom and dad that we Should expect company for tea." Hermione says.

Taking on a high and mighty voice before she burst out laughing. Which in turn causes Harry to laugh. He gets a twinkle in his eye as he turns to her and does a formal bow.

"Then allow me the honor and pleasure of escort your highness back to her royal suites." Harry says as he sticks his arm out for her to take.

"Why certainly." She says as she takes his arm.

It is ten minutes later that a laughing and giggling Harry and Hermione walk back into her room. Dan and Emma are in a slight shock as to how much her mood has improved since they had left.

"I will back soon." Harry says as he squeezes her hand.

"Ok." She touches his cheek and then walks toward her parents as Harry walks out of the room.

Harry walks into the Gryffindor Common room looking for Ron and Draco. He finds them playing chess in the corner. He walks up to them and pulls a chair up to the board to watch.

"What's up?" Draco asks.

"Yeah you look nervous." Ron says.

"I am. I was wondering if you two would do me a favor." Harry asks.

"Sure anything, you know that." Draco says as Ron nods.

"Hermione needs to be brought back into the fold of being around people. I was wondering if you guys would come with me. I want to try for us all to have tea. This may take several days and she will be real jumpy at first. So please no sudden movements. Don't touch her unless she touches you first. You just have to be as gentle as if you are with a baby." Harry tells them.

"Is she that bad?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, she really is. They almost ra- ra-." But he couldn't finish.

"We get it bro. No need to say it out loud." Draco says.

"Yes there is! If I can't say it how they hell am I suppose to help her say it and get over it! They almost raped her!" Harry says with such force most of the candles are blown out.

"We know. I am sorry Harry. I wish there was something more I could do." Draco says.

"Me too." Ron tells him.

"Well you can start by doing this tea tonight. If it goes well we can keep it going. Then as she gets more comfortable maybe we can add more people." Harry says not knowing where he might find more people.

"Harry I will help." Neville says from beside him.

"Me too." Seamus says.

"Count me in as well." Dean says.

"Don't think." Fred says

"You will be leaving." George continues.

"Us out." They both say.

"We will help as well." The Partil twins say.

"I will be there as well." Lavender says.

"Thanks guys and girls. I don't know what to say." Harry tells them.

"Nothing to say. She is our housemate it is our job to help. But more importantly, she is our friend. That makes it our duty to help, because she would help us if we were in her shoes." Lavender says.

"Thanks Lavender. I am sure she will thank you as well. But as I told Ron and Draco it might be a slow on going thing. I will keep you informed." Harry says.

Every one nods and then pats Harry on the back. They all go back to doing what it was they were doing before Harry had lost his temper.

"You guys ready to try this?" Harry asks them.

"Lead the way." They say in unison.

They get up and head out of the portal. They hadn't made it very far when they run into Henton and his group.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter and his little group. Missing one aren't you? Oh yeah it is the mudblood bitch that got what she deserves." Henton says as he and the rest start to laugh.

In a flash Ron and Draco step in front of Harry. They place themselves between him and Henton. They can see the pure rage in their friend's eyes as he looks at Henton.

"I warned you never to call her that again." Harry says in a very low voice, the wind had come back.

Draco looked at Ron to see if he was feeling the same thing. That river of molten fire was back again. He could see Ron felt it too.

"I am so scared." Henton says.

"I would be Falco." Draco tells him, as Ron nods.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own Potter. Tonight, if you want. A Wizard's duel. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before I suppose?" Henton asks.

"Of course he has." Ron tells them wheeling around. "I'm his second who's yours?"

Henton looked at Crabbe and Goyle sizing them up.

"Crabbe." He says. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room. That's always unlocked."

When Henton had gone Ron and Harry looked at each other. They started walking toward the hospital wing.

"What is a wizard's duel?" Harry asks. "And what do you mean you're my second?"

"Well a second's there to take over if you die." Ron Tells him casually. Catching the look on Harry's face he added quickly. "But people only die in proper duels. You know with real wizards. The most you and Henton will be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose." Draco suggested.

"Ok." Harry says as they walk into Hermione's room.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asks.

They looked up at Hermione as she plants her fist on her hips.

"Ut-oh. I have seen that stance before. Dear I think we should go to our own rooms and let these young people work this out." Dan says.

"I believe you are right. I really don't want to see this." Emma says as they walk through and close the door to their rooms, giggling all the way.

"Calm down Hermione." Ron says.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying."

"You could?" Draco mutters.

"Who are you suppose to punch in the nose and why?" Hermione demands.

"Henton challenged me to A wizards duel at midnight." Harry tells her.

"Harry you know better than that! Plus you mustn't go wandering around the school at night. Think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"It is for you. Henton was saying some nasty things." Harry tells her.

"Even worse Harry. If you get expelled, then it will be my fault. You have to promise me you won't go to this thing. Please Harry, I need you here." She says.

"Ok." Is all Harry says.

This seems to pacify her as she calms down and hugs him. The four all sit down and have tea together. It goes well for the most part. She only jumps a few times when one or the other would get to close to touching her. After a couple of hours they decide it is time to break up the little party.

"Good-bye." Ron tells her.

"Yeah, you need to hurry up. My grades are dropping like crazy with out you there to push me." Draco smiles at her.

"Figures I am gone for a couple of weeks and you all fall apart." Hermione counters.

"Well of course. You are the glue that holds us together." Harry says.

"More like the slave driver." Ron smiles.

"Be careful Ron I might just have to become one." Hermione smiles back.

"Heaven forbid." Harry chuckles.

"Ok we are going to go. You two have fun." Draco says as him and Ron walk out of the door.

"That didn't go to bad did it?" Harry asks.

"Not really. Though I found it hard at first to trust them. I kept seeing those masks on their faces." Hermione tells him.

"You know it wasn't them right." Harry says.

"No I do know that. I know they were with you at Hagrid's place. That is just something I always see now. Those masks are on every male face at first." She tells him.

"Even mine?" He asks.

She can't answer him, all she can do is look to the ground. She knows he knows the answer. She is also sure it hurt his feelings. There is no way Harry would ever do those things to her. It was as much a shock to her as it was to him.

"Hermione, it is ok. After what you went through, you have the right to doubt people. It will take time but we will earn your trust back." Harry says.

"I'm sorry Harry. I wish it hadn't happened but it did. If I could take it back I would. If it helps I don't see that on you any more." Hermione tells him.

"It does. It means you are starting to trust me more." Harry says.

"I do, I promise. I really never stopped. I can't explain it." She says.

"And you never will have to. I am fine Hermione and I will be by your side through it all." Harry says.

You can see the tears in her eyes as she wonders what she did to deserve a friend like Harry. She walks into his open arms and puts hers around his waist. He closes his arm, and suddenly she feels as if nothing can hurt her as long as his arms are around her. A flash of light and a faded memory invade her thoughts as she remembers a single red rose on a plate.

"Ok I think it is time for bed. I will get your dad, cause I have to go back to the dorms tonight. I promised I would help Ron with some thing." Harry says never looking her in the eyes.

"Huh, help Ron with what? I thought we just made a break through here, was kind of hoping you felt it to." Hermione says with a sad look on her face.

"We did have a moment, and I did feel like we took a major step. Do you want me to stay?" Harry asks.

"You know I do, don't tell my dad, but I only truly feel safe when you are here. When you hold me it is even better like nothing or no one can hurt me. I love my dad, but there are things in the wizardry world he can't fathom or deal with. So it does help me you being here, and if I thought my parents wouldn't blow a gasket I would have you hold me all night long. Maybe then I could get some real sleep. But if you have to then Go on get out of here." She says.

"Ok." Harry says as he release her and smiles. "You really sure?"

"Yes! go on get out of here." She smiles back.

With that Harry heads back to the common room to meet Ron and Draco to talk about this duel. He knows he made Hermione think he wasn't going to go through with it, and after his and Hermione's talk he knew he couldn't. Let Falco get into trouble. He has to tell Ron and Draco he is going back to Hermione to help her. After all she is what is important in all of this. Some one had to teach Henton a lesson that was for sure. And one day It might well be Harry Potter that does it. But not tonight.

"Harry mate you ready for tonight?" Ron asks.

"Not going to happen Ron. Hermione needs me, and my place is there till she doesn't. Falco can go wet himself all he wants. But I will be with Hermione." Harry says.

"Thank God!" Draco sighs.

"What, wait, you can't back out of a wizards duel." Ron says.

"Watch me Ron. Who is more important here? Hermione of Falco?" Harry asks.

Ron just stares at the ground knowing Harry is right and that their friend was more important. He shakes his head as if to clear it and then looks up with a smile on his face.

"Better this way, let Henton get into trouble instead of us." Ron smiles.

"Go on get out of here go help that girl." Draco says.

"Yeah tell her hi from us." Ron says as Draco nods.

"Always knew you were smarter than you looked Ron" Harry laughs as he bounds out the portal hole.

Ron looks insulted as Draco burst out laughing causing Ron to loose his fake insulted look and laugh as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As they entered October the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat rabbit fur gloves and enormous beaver skin boots.

It was Hermione's first week back into the natural flow of school. Harry's plan had worked to perfection. it had taken more time than any of them had thought. Harry had been so proud to see her walking the halls again, but kept a constant watch over her. Draco and Ron did as well.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that as their secret weapon Harry should be kept well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow and Harry didn't know which was worse. People telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.

It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages which turned out to be a very interesting read.

Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473. That Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them. That although people rarely died playing Quidditch referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since her attack and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it getting warm when Snape crossed the yard.

"What's that you've got there Potter?"

It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school" Said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up" Harry muttered angrily as Snape walked away. "Wonder what's wrong with him today?"

"Dunno but I hope he gets over it before we have class with him." Said Ron bitterly.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast." Wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry." Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry you need your strength." Said Seamus Finnigan.

"Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks Seamus." Said Harry watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined.

It Said Potter for President and Dean who was good at drawing had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.

Meanwhile in the locker room Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green). Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay men" he Said.

"And women" Said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women" Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one" Said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for" Said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart." Fred told Harry. "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up you two" Said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindors had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at them all as if to say "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and hoping his knees weren't going to give way walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams her broom in her hand.

"Now I want a nice fair game all of you" she Said once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms please."

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up high high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor what an excellent Chaser that girl is and rather attractive too "

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan was doing the commentary for the match closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet a good find of Oliver Wood's last year only a reserve back to Johnson and no the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes Flint flying like an eagle up there he's going to sc— no stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there nice dive around Flint off up the field and OUCH that must have hurt hit in the back of the head by a Bludger Quaffle taken by the Slytherins that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts but he's blocked by a second Bludger sent his way by Fred or George Weasley can't tell which nice play by the Gryffindor Beater anyway and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle a clear field ahead and off she goes she's really flying dodges a speeding Bludger the goal posts are ahead come on now Angelina Keeper Bletchley dives misses GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there move along."

"Hagrid!"

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Been watching from my hut." Said Hagrid patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck. "But it isn't the same as being in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet eh?"

"Nope." Said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble though that's something." Said Hagrid raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Way up above them Harry was gliding over the game squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch" Wood had Said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina had scored Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way more like a cannonball than anything but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there Harry?" He had time to yell as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession." Lee Jordan was saying. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds toward the. Wait a moment was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs he could see the little round ball wings fluttering darting up ahead. He put on an extra spurt of speed!

WHAM!

A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below! Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose. Harry's broom spun off course Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion of course the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands Dean Thomas was yelling "Send him off ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about Dean?" Said Ron.

"Red card!" Said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer Dean" Ron reminded him.

Hagrid however was on Dean's side.

"They ought to change the rules. Flint could have knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating "

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean after that open and revolting foul…"

"Jordan I'm warning you—"

"All right all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker which could happen to anyone I'm sure so a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Spinner who puts it away no trouble and we continue play Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger which went spinning dangerously past his head that it happened. His broom gave a sudden frightening lurch. For a split second he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession Flint with the Quaffle passes Spinnet passes Bell hit hard in the face by a Bludger hope it broke his nose only joking Professor Slytherins score A no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher away from the game jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing" Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn't know better I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…"

Suddenly people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have" Hagrid Said his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars but instead of looking up at Harry she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron gray-faced.

"I knew it!" Hermione gasped. "Snape look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something, jinxing the broom." Said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron could say another word Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet watching terrified as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms but it was no good, every time they got near him the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on Hermione." Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape she crouched down pulled out her wand and whispered a few well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket she scrambled back along the row Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Neville you can look!" Ron Said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick he hit the field on all fours coughed and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted waving it above his head and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it"

As the after the game victory party was going on in the common room Draco walks in with a dejected look on his face. he plops down in one of the chairs by the door. Hermione is the first to notice and walk over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" She asks.

"Nothing I didn't expect." Is his quite reply.

"Meaning?" Hermione asks again.

"My dad was furious that I am in Gryffindor, and that I am friends with you guys. He disowned me." Draco says.

"Draco I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She asks him.

"Just be my friend." He tells her.

She moves his hands and sits on the arm of the chair. He looks up at her and she smiles and reaches down and hugs him. He is a little shocked by this but returns the hug with as much force as she hugs him with.

Harry is still receiving pats on the back for winning the game. He is looking around the room when he sees Hermione and Draco sitting in the corner hugging. His anger starts to rise as he sees this taking place. Then as it started it went away and a sad look came across his face.

Ron was standing close to Harry talking to Lavender. He and her had gotten close when they were helping out Hermione. He suddenly felt that molten river creep up and then disappear as fast as it came. He looked at Harry knowing that is where it had come from. He saw Harry staring at something with a sad look on his face. His eyes followed Harry's line of vision and his breath caught as he saw what Harry had. What was worse was as he watched, it appeared that they kissed.

He watched as Harry turned and walked up the steps with his shoulders slumped. He had no idea what those two were thinking. It was one thing to get together, but to flaunt it in front of the one person they knew had feelings for Hermione was something else.

"Lavender would you please excuse me for a few minutes? There is something I need to do." Ron asks her.

"Sure Ron, find me when you are done." She smiles at him as she walks away.

Ron walks to where Draco and Hermione are setting. The closer he gets the madder he gets. For all the world it looks more like something is going on between Hermione and Draco. Once he is standing next to them he clears his throat.

"Hey Ron." Draco and Hermione say together

"Draco can I talk to you privately?" Ron asks.

"Sure." Draco says as he stands up.

Ron walks to the portal and as it opens walks into the hallway just outside of the common room. Draco follows him through the door to the Hall outside. Hermione is standing there with a confused look on her face. She decides to follow them as well.

As soon as the they are in the hallway Ron grabs Draco and slams him against the wall. Nether notice the door begin to open.

"What the hell Ron?" Draco asks.

"My question exactly." Ron says.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asks.

"You know I didn't expect it, not sure what you two were thinking. Hell maybe it isn't any of my business. But you two might want to think about our other friend. Maybe realize just what he has done for all of us. But especially for her. How could you two flaunt that in his face?" Ron asks, his anger evident on his face.

"What?" Both Draco and Hermione shout.

"So you are here too. I mean that little display in the corner of the common room. Hugging and kissing in front of every one." Ron says.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't kiss Ronald Weasley." Hermione says.

"What business is it of yours?" Draco snaps back.

"Normally I would say none. But I wasn't the only one to see. After every thing he has done for all of us. Are you two really not aware of how he feels about you, Hermione. Draco, stop and think about it. You and him should be mortal enemies because of who your family is and what they have done in the past. Instead he opened his heart and offered you friendship, with out a second thought about it. Even got me to where I liked you, even though our families have been feuding for years. And you Hermione. Where would you be right now if it wasn't for him? Are you two that heartless and cruel?" Ron asks letting his anger come to the surface again as he slams Draco against the wall again.

"Ron calm down for a second." Draco says as Hermione has her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Ron let him go." Harry says as he walks by them. "They have the right to do as they please, and it is none of our business."

"Harry wait." Draco says.

"For what? No explanation needed or wanted. I hope you two will be happy." Harry says as he walks off with Ron following him.

"Now wait a damn minute here, you aren't even going to give us a chance to explain?" Draco asks.

As a wind arises in the hallway, Harry turns around and looks at him with a dangerous look in his eyes. "As I said one isn't needed or wanted."

"Hold on Harry." Draco says again.

Some unseen force slams Draco into the wall. Harry's eyes have taken on an even angrier look than before. That molten river is back again, just out of site.

Draco is hanging from the wall. The force is squeezing the life out of him. He can't move or breath. Blood is starting to flow from his nose and mouth, when he is dropped to the floor.

"Don't push your luck Malfoy." Harry says calmly.

"Harry wait!" Hermione finally finds her voice.

"Nothing to wait for. Be happy Hermione, that's all I will ever want for you. Doesn't matter who it is with. Draco, I'm sorry. Ron leave them alone, I have to go. Enjoy your night." With that he walks away.

They all left Hagrid's Walking back towards the castle. Hermione had been wanting to get Harry alone ever since the night he had saw her and Draco. She wanted to clear up the misunderstanding.

By now they all knew Draco's father had disowned him due to who his friends were and what house he was in. But Harry still didn't know the truth about what was going on that night between her and Draco. She had to try to fix this.

"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione asks.

"We don't need to Hermione. As I said it is fine." Harry says.

"Hey guys I forgot something at Hagrid's. I will catch up in a minute." Ron tells them as he is walking back the other way. He figures they need some time to talk.

"Yeah I am going to go with him." Draco says.

"Harry please." Hermione pleads with him.

"Fine! Come on Hermione rub it in my face some more if you have to." The wind had been blowing but it was nothing like it was now.

"Harry, calm down." Hermione starts.

"Do not tell me what to do Hermione." Harry says in an even and controlled voice. On the surface it seemed controlled, inside was a molten river of fire just at the edge of his vision.

'If I can but reach it I can do something.' He thinks.

"Harry what you saw me and Draco doing is not what you think." Hermione says.

'There it is. I got it!' Harry screams as that molten liquid flows into his veins.

Suddenly the ground around them erupts into huge columns of dirt that is thrown hundreds of feet in the air. Harry can feel it flowing through him into the ground It is the sweetest feeling he has ever had. At the same time it feel like he is being burnt alive.

Hermione is suddenly caught off guard by the eruptions going on around them. She sees Harry's face come to a look of pure joy, but then turns to one of pure agony.

Fire is now shooting out of the holes created from the dirt being thrown away. The fire is so hot Hermione almost can't breath. She knows this is coming from Harry and it has to be taking a lot of raw power to do it.

"Harry! You have to stop! Harry look at me!" She yells over the defining sounds.

Outside the circle of fire people have arrived. Dumbledore and a few of the other teachers. Hagrid and Ron, with Draco standing to the side. None seem to be able to reach them inside of this circle. She knows she has to distract him, maybe then it will stop. She rushes over to him and kisses him on the lips, with as much passion as she can manage. Just as it started it has stopped, leaving Harry and Hermione standing in the center of it looking into each others eyes.

"Mr. Potter, I think we need to talk. Come to my office after after your classes." The headmaster says.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ah Harry, please come in." Dumbledore says.

"Thank you sir. I know what I did was wrong." Harry starts but stops when Dumbledore raises his hand.

"Harry, while I can not condone your actions, I can at the very least understand them. It would also seem you have found out a little about this other magic that Ragnok was talking about." Dumbledore smiles at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It would seem so sir. I never ment for things to get out of hand like that. Me and Hermione were fighting, I was mad and upset about certain events of late. I could see the fire just at the edge of my vision. Something inside me said if I could just grab it I could use it. Next thing I knew there was fire every where and Hermione was kissing me. I am more confussed now than before I thought for sure she was my soul-mate. Maybe I don't have one and Ragnok is wrong." Harry says.

"First off Harry lets talk about this new magic. If I was you I would try to start of small. I can not do this new thing there for have no real clue as to how to help you. But if it is all possible try doing small things with it. Next I have started proceedings to get Sirius released from prison. Now this may take some time but I will see justice done. He will also be compensated for the time he was held illegally. Now on to more important things. As for the soul-mate thing, did it ever occur to you that maybe the connection didn't happen cause you are confused about what is going on between young miss Granger and Mr Malfoy? I think before you give up on her you should at least hear her out and give her a chance to explain." Dumbledore asks him.

"That is great about Sirius sir. As for the magic I will try but it is hard to control. As for Hermione, I haven't talked to her yet because I am scared of what the out come may be." Harry says.

"Harry putting everything else aside, I think you need to talk with her. Let her know how you feel with out revealing that you 2 maybe soul-mates. At least that way you will know for sure what you need to do." Dumbledore says.

"You are right sir, guess I should go do that now." Harry says as he gets up. "If you don't need me for anythng else that is."

"No Harry go on and find your answers. In the end it will be better for you either way." Harry nods his head as he walks out leaving a dejected Dumbledore watching him depart.

Harry walks into the great hall to be met by stares from every table. People stop talking as he comes close by them, and begins again after he is past. His 3 friends are sitting at the table watching him walk toward them. Ron and Draco are on one side, while Hermione is on the other side.

He walks up to where they are and looks down. This is his first meeting with both Hermione and Draco in the same room, since the incident. He slowly looks up and see smiles on their faces.

"You going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down and eat?" Draco asks.

"Actually I really need to speak to Hermione alone. But I want to say I am sorry Draco I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." Harry says.

"Water under the bridge my friend." Draco smiles at Harry.

"Hermione, do you feel like maybe taking a walk?" Harry looks at Hermione.

"Sure, but aren't you hungry?" She asks him.

"Not really, I just kind of need to talk." He tells her.

"Sure. Excuse us guys we will see you later ok." Hermione tells them.

"Of course, take your time." Ron says.

"Sure we will see you later guys." Draco tells them.

They walk slowly out of the castle toward the black lake. Harry appears calm on the outside. Inside though he is all knots and twists.

Hermione has been studying him since they left the Great hall. She knows he is putting on a brave face to all who doesn't know him. For her though, she can see that scared messed up boy she first met.

He can't put his finger on it, but just being around her calms him down. He knows she has the right to date anyone she chooses to date. He also knows it isn't really his business who that is. He had hoped it would be him, but obviously she has chosen Malfoy.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for how I acted before Christmas. It really is none of my business what is going on between you and Draco. As long as you are happy that is all that matters." Harry says as he looks out over the lake.

"I see, so you wouldn't be mad if me and Draco were dating then?" She asks.

"No, He is a great guy. That is why we are friends. As I said as long as you are happy." Harry tells her.

"What about your happiness?" She asks.

"Hermione, I eat 3 meals a day now. I have more friends now than ever in my entire life. I am learning magic at the greatest school for it in the world. Trust me when I say I have never been happier." Harry smiles at her.

She see his smile but notices how it doesn't reach his eyes. She purses her lips in thought. 'How should I handle this? I know he isn't telling me the whole truth. Should I confront it head on, or should I get Draco to play along and force him to take a stand.'

"I know that look Hermione, I mean what I say. As long as you are happy." Harry says again.

"You are with out a doubt the biggest block head I have every seen!" Yells one of the twins.

"No more like a moron." The other says from in the tree that Harry and Hermione are standing under.

They realize a little too late, that may not have been the best way to let them know they weren't alone. As they are lifted from the tree and held above the ground by some unseen force. Harry's eye are a blaze as he is looking at them.

Hermione has seen that look before, the day the earth exploded and fire rained from the sky. She knew the twins were in trouble and had to do something quick. She walks closer to Harry and places her hand gentle on his arm. He looks at her with those intense eyes.

She sees the anger and surprise slowly leave them as the twins are slowly lowered back to the ground. She gives him a smile as she sees the twins thank her and hurry off toward the castle.

"Harry it is plain you are holding something back. Why don't you tell me what it is. Maybe it will make you feel better." Hermione says.

"It wouldn't be fair for me to say what is on my mind." Harry tells her.

"Harry, we are friends. I am here to listen to what ever you want to say." Hermione smiles at him.

"If I say this, then I can't take it back. I am not sure what will happen after revealing what is on my mind." Harry tells her.

"Trust me." Hermione smiles.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." He looks away.

"Fair enough, let the record show you warned me." She smiles back.

"Let me first start by saying, I meant what I said about you and Draco. That being said, I always thought that me and you. Well it just seemed like that we had. Let me try it this way. I think that you and me, well we kind of. Oh hell with it just be happy with Malfoy." Harry says as he turns to walk away.

Hermione is doing her level best not to giggle as she is watching him struggle with trying to tell her how he feels. She sees the frustration come to a boil, and then he tries to walk away. She reaches out and grabs his arm to stop him.

"You thought we had a connection. Maybe that me and you would be the two who would end up being together?" Hermione asks him.

"Yeah." Harry nods his head.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me. No interrupting, no walking away. Ok?"

"Sure."

"You promise?"

"Yes Hermione I promise."

"Ok, What you saw between me and Draco that night. You promised." She says as he is about to say something. He nods and shoves his hands in his pockets. "What you saw was me comforting him cause his dad had just disowned him because of us. It was nothing more than a friend helping a friend out. I know it may have looked like it was more than that, but it wasn't. There is only one guy that I have those kind of feelings for. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever realize it or not. I have liked you from the moment I first laid eyes on you when you were mowing the lawn on private drive." She tells him.

"It's ok Hermione I know you and Draco will be- Wait what did you just say?" He knew she was going to say she liked Draco, now it was like his hearing was playing tricks on him.

"I said that, I have liked you from the moment I first laid eyes on you when you were mowing the lawn on private drive."

He shakes his head to clear it of the fuzzies and looks at her again.

"I could have sworn you just said that you have liked me from the moment you first laid eyes on me when I was mowing the lawn on private drive."

"I did." She smiles at how long it is taking to sink in.

"You did?"

"Yes I did Harry."

"YOU DID!" He screams as he rushes to her and picks her up and swings her around. His laughter can be heard from the castle as 2 sets of eyes have been watching.

"It is about time!" Draco says.

"Yeah now maybe you will make it to the end of the year." Ron says.

"Maybe." Draco laughs with the with him.

"Hermione I always hoped you liked me." Harry says.

"I always hoped you liked me as well." Hermione says right back.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Harry asks.

"Do you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" She answers with a question.

"Yes." He says.

"Then yes that is what it means." They smile at each other.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you think it would be ok if I kissed you?" Harry asks.

"More than ok." She says.

He smiles as he learns slowly toward her. She smiles as she learn slowly toward him. When their lips met, a soft golden glow emits from the couple. As the kiss deepens the glow become brighter and brighter.

Then 4 sets of eyes see 2 golden mist rise from the couple. The mist appears to be only half of what they should be. As they watch these mist seem to meld together to form one whole shadow of a person. Harry and Hermione were oblivious to their changing environment, both were to busy pouring their feelings into this wonderful kiss. It seemed to capture the love that they were no longer hiding from each other. It slowly descends back toward the couple. As it tries to enter them a green mist screams as it is forced out of Harry. A giant sword appears in the hand of the golden mist, it strikes the green mist which screams and dissipates at once. The golden mist slowly sinks back into the couple.

Suddenly, an excruciating pain exploded inside both of their heads causing them to scream in pain. The screaming stopped just as suddenly as it began. As a soft golden pulse of energy left Harry and Hermione. It radiated out from the couple and it seemed like it would travel a forever. The couple collapsed to the ground unconscious, still held in each others arms.

Their friends rushed to their side just as Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere. He quickly bent down and cast a small spell on them, then shook his head.

"Headmaster, what just happened to them.?" Ron asks, but it is Draco who answers.

"They are soul-mates."

"Huh?" Ron says.

"You have heard of soul-mates right?" Draco asks.

"Of course I have, but have never heard of that happening before." Ron says.

"True Soul-mates share what is called a Soul-bound. It is very powerful and there have not been to many recorded in history. In fact the last two I can remember was Godric Gryffindor and Rowna Ravenclaw." Draco says.

"Correct MR. Malfoy. But also incorrect. They are Soul-mates But there have been others since the time of the founders." Dumbledore tells them.

"But sir I thought that the couple had to be at least 13 for a bound to happen?" Draco asks.

"In part that is correct Draco, but sometimes the bound will force the individuals to bound." Dumbledore tells them.

"What does that mean sir?" Asked Ron.

"I am not sure yet Mr. Weasley. Draco please run and get Madam Pomfrey, Ron please go get Professor McGonagall. Please for your friends sake keep this quite till we can determine what it means." Dumbledore says as the two friends rush away to do as he says.

"Albus what is going on?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"It would appear that our young couple here are Soul-mates." Dumbledore tells her.

"Surely not Albus. Not at this age." Professor McGonagall says.

"The wards have changed, even the castle has recognized them. There can be no other explanation." He says.

"They must remain together now till the bound completes itself. Other wise they will die Albus." McGonagall says.

"Yes Professor I know. We have to contact the Grangers and the Durselys. In our world this constitutes a legal marriage. Which means that both are now legal adults." He tells her.

"I will send for them at once." Professor McGonagall says as she rushes off, Pomfrey shows up.

"Headmaster what happened?"

"It is a long story, but one I will tell you a little later. Right now we need to get them to the hospital wing. Pomfrey it is very important that you do not separate them till they wake up. Make sure they stay this way, or what ever way they settle into. It is a life and death situation." He tells her.

"Of course headmaster. I will levitate them there at once." She tells him.

"Very good. I have a few matters to attend to, then I will come explain everything. And Pomfrey the other atter must remain quiet as well till I have time to talk to them. Something tells me they will remember what we did." He says.

"Very well." She levitates them and heads toward the hospital wing.

Dumbledore apparated strait to his office. In his office sat a distraught McGonagall. She was wringing her hands as she waited on the headmaster to appear.

"Professor what are we going to do about this?" She asks him.

"We must keep it as quite as we can. We must implore the two to not let this get out." He says.

"How are we going to do that?"

"I am not sure."

"Headmaster The Grangers and Dursley's have arrived." A house elf says.

"Fine show them in." Dumbledore tells the elf.

The four people walked into the headmasters office. The Grangers look concerned, to where as the Dursleys look agitated. Dumbledore notices the difference in the two sets of guardians and starts to wonder if maybe he has made a huge mistake.

"Please have a seat and I will explain why it is we have summoned you." Dumbledore says.

"It better be very important to bring us here." Vernon says to him.

"It seems that young Harry and Hermione are what is called soul-mates." Dumbledore starts.

"What, she is linked to the freak!" Vernon screeches.

"Mr. Dursley, where you are at, you are the freaks. So I would be careful what you say." McGonagall tells him.

"How dare you threaten me!" Vernon starts.

"Enough! We have a serious problem here and need to work together." Dumbledore says as Vernon closes his mouth at once.

"Headmaster, what does this mean, as for the kids?" Dan Granger asks.

"Well, that is the part that is going to be hard for you to hear." Dumbledore says.

"Why is that?" Emma asks.

"Because, in our would, what they have experienced makes them adults and constitutes a legal binding marriage." He says.

"What?" Is heard from four throats at the same time.

"It is true." McGonagall says.

"This will not be allowed. I will take Harry out of here this instant." Vernon says.

"Mr. Dursley, doing that would kill both of them, at least till their bond stabilizes. So I am afraid I can't let you do that." Dumbledore says.

"Listen here you old coot. I will do as I please. Where is my nephew! We are leaving this instant!" Vernon says and tries to stand up.

Before anyone can act Vernon is thrown against the wall and held there a foot off the ground. Everyone in the room is a little surprised, but Dumbledore recovers quickly.

"I believe Hogwarts herself is telling you no Mr. Dursley."

"To hell with Hogwarts, if you try to harm our daughter by removing that young man, I will beat you myself." Emma says in a deadly quiet voice. "Headmaster, what does this mean in the long run? What are our options?"

"A moment if you would Ms. Granger. Mr. Dursley, if you promise to behave and don't do anything foolish, I am sure Hogwarts will release you." Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eye, Vernon nods his head and is released at once. "Please take your seat sir."

"Our options?" Dan asks.

"Well we have very few. They must be allowed to stabilize before we can separate them. Once that happens, we can do a memory charm on them. It will make them forget for a time. But I must warn you, they will break the charm in time. When that happens it could release a very powerful backlash. Also in our world it is considered a crime to interfere with a bounded couple." He tells them.

"So that means if you do that charm thing, then we can go to jail?" Dan asks.

"Correct." Dumbledore says.

"If we do nothing?" Emma asks.

"Then in our world, they would be treated as adults and a married couple. Giving them all said rights that come with it. There is another thing to think about as well. Hogwarts herself has taken an interest in this couple. This leads me to believe that she will not allow us to do any such thing. It also says that Harry is an heir to one or more of the founders. This complicates things greatly, as Hogwarts will defend the young couple at all cost. Up to and including displacing me if I try to harm either one. Thus I believe all we can do is help them any way we can. Which means we have to come to terms with them being adults and married." He tells them.

"So really we have no options?" Dan says.

"I believe that to be the case Mr. Granger."

"Have I ever told you that your world sucks?" Dan tells him.

"Does this mean that Harry now controls his own life and no longer needs us?" Vernon asks.

"If we do nothing and leave them as a bonded couple. Since he has reached the age of 13 due to the bond he can transfer his living quarters to any place he so desires. Which would in fact mean you would no longer be needed." Dumbledore says.

"Well then, do you still need us here now?" Petunia asks.

"No." Dumbledore says.

"We are leaving." Vernon says as he and Petunia get out of their seats.

"Very well the house Elf will take you home." Dumbledore says.

Dobby appears between the Dursleys and then takes their hands and all three disappear. A few moments later he returns with a sad look on his face.

"What is it Dobby?" Emma asks.

"Dobby not sure he can say anything." The Elf says.

"Dobby you have my permission to speak freely." Dumbledore says.

"Those people are horrible! They called Dobby an evil little creature who's entire race should be erased off of the planet. I don't think it is safe for Harry Potter to be going there." Dobby tells them all.

"I know how you feel Dobby." Emma says.

"May Dobby Speak Headmaster?"

"Sure Dobby what is it you want to say."

"Dobby can move the protection to another house if it is what Harry Potter wants."

"You can?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes sir I can." Dobby informs him.

"How so?" Dan asks.

"Elves have magic most wizards know nothing about. Which is why Wizards bound us long ago. I can do it trust in Dobby when he says this." Dobby tells them.

"We can discuss that with Harry when he has awakened." Professor McGonagall says.

"Yes yes. But as I stated Harry can transfer his living quarters to any property he owns now." Dumbledore says.

"Headmaster, they are awake." Madam Pomfrey says.

"Excellent, lead the way." Dumbledore tells Pomfrey, then looks at the Grangers. "Please follow us."

They walk through the halls in a somber state. All hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. As they walked through the doors of the hospital wing they see the two kids-um adults sitting in a bed together still holding on to each other.

The Grangers rush to the bed side and hug their daughter as relief washes over them. They know that their whole world an thinking is going to have to change from this day forward. But she is still their little girl. Harry watches this play out thinking this is what it must be like to have family who cares about you.

"Harry my boy, You gave us a real scare." Dumbledore tells him.

"Sorry about that Professor. Do you know what happened to us?" Harry asks as Hermione nods.

"Of course we have a very good idea. What do you think happened?" Dumbledore ask them.

"Well I know that when we kissed I got the feeling that something finally felt right." Harry said.

"It was like we became one. I know that may sound odd or off to you. I felt something else too, something evil, but then it just disappeared. Also know I just don't want to be away from Harry." Hermione says.

"It is the same with me. I don't want her to leave my side." Harry says.

"You are both right. Once you have fully recovered we will talk about this more. For now I think we should leave you alone so you can rest." Dumbledore says.

"Headmaster, I think everyone should hear this." Pomfrey says.

"Ok. Do tell us what it is?" He asks.

"They have aged! According to my test Hermione is now 14 years 10 months and 12 days. Harry is 14 years 0 months and 0 days!" Pomfrey says.

"Albus, how can this be?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"I believe I can answer that, but will have to tell the whole story. It would seem Harry and Hermione, you are what we call soul-mates. When you kissed it formed what is called a soul-bond between the two of you. At the time of the joining of your souls it realized that a part of Voldemort was in you. It destroyed that part and made you each a part of the other. I believe that it was this joining that aged you." Dumbledore explained.

"Ragnok was right." Harry whispers.

"What Harry?" Hermione asks.

"I will explain later ok." He asks more than tells, to which she nods and then looks back at Dumbledore and speaks.

"Sir what was that about a part of Voldemort inside of Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Ah Miss Granger that is for a later time. I will tell you all about it when the time comes, you have to trust me. Some things you two aren't ready to hear." Dumbledore tells them.

"Ok Professor." Harry says.

"Now I believe Professor McGonagall will take you to your new quarters. Relax I will explain the rest in time. Rest first, you will need it. Mr and Mrs Granger you are welcome to stay to hear the rest of the story and to spend time with your daughter. Though I would implore you to find time to get to know Harry as well. Harry, Hermione, you will have a room of your own. You must stay in contact until the bound finishes forming. If you don't it could have bad results. Trust me it has all been worked out. I will see all of you tomorrow, at which time I will finish telling you what I can." He tells them.

With that they follow the stern looking lady out of the hospital and through many twists and turns. They reach the Gryffindor tower. The portrait of the fat lady opens at once with a bow toward Harry and Hermione. McGonagall leads them to a book case that opens slowly to reveal a door. It opens and they walk into a smaller version of the common room they just walked through.

"Harry and Hermione this will be your living quarters for as long as you are at Hogwarts. There are two bedrooms, this common room, your own shower and a small kitchen. I have had the elves prepare both bedrooms, one for you two and one for the Grangers. I trust I don't have to tell you to be honorable." She says.

"No Professor!" They both say at the same time.

Emma has to suppress a smile at the blushes that creep onto the faces of the two teens.

"Very well. I will leave you so that you may visit and rest. The Headmaster will send for you tomorrow when he is ready for the talk." She says as she leaves them alone.

Harry and Hermione slowly turn around to face her parents. It only now dawns on them that they will be sharing a bed. Not only that, but sharing a bed with her parents just feet away from them. Harry visible swallow with a big gulp.

"So what is this about you two sharing a bed?" Dan Granger asks.


End file.
